Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken: Remastered
by AdmetoUltor14
Summary: Percy Jackson was once the greatest hero of Camp Half Blood. However, suffering severe mental issues and a tough break up, Percy has left the Olympians sphere of control. Alaska. For ten years he remained unfound, but a volcanic eruption and a missing Sun God cause old friends to unite against an enemy lurking in the shadows. Rated T. Remastered Version.
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

 _Location: Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport, Anchorage, Alaska._

 _Third Person, Point Of View._

A tall, brooding figure standing at an imposing height of 6.4 foot waited impatiently at an empty terminal. He nervously looked around the area hating how open the terminal was. He checked his watch, a gold plated timepiece with a black leather strap, and it was currently 20:48 which meant that the plane carrying a college student was late by 18 minutes. The man ran his fingers through his medium long, jet black hair, and pushed it over to his right side. He loudly yawned and scratched his rough shaven jaw. He looked out of the window and saw a small plane taxi it's way to the terminal he waited at. A further five minutes passed by and he heard the clatter of feet make its way through doors. A small sized group of people made its way pass him. He waited another moment when the last of the people passed him and saw a college age student looking around lost. The tall man analysed the student, he was roughly 5 foot 11 inches, had blond hair pulled pack in a ponytail, and bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Andrew, of Dr Stevens class, from the University of British Columbia?" The tall man questioned.

 _Location: Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport, Anchorage, Alaska._

 _Andrew's Point Of View._

"Huh? Wai- yes thats me sir. Dr Jackson it's an honour to meet you." Andrew replied with mild awe.

"Nope, no need to say it's an honour, all I am is a simple scientist trying to make an honest living. Anyway, enough chit chat, it's already dark outside and conditions are meant to get worse in the coming hours."

"Okay, Dr Jackson, which terminal is the plane at?" Andrew questioned.

"Follow me this way Andrew." Andrew simply nodded and followed him. They exited the doors which Andrew just previously entered and found themselves on the tarmac. They walked around the edges of the building until they reached several hangers.

They entered one of the buildings and Andrew saw a beautiful white CESSNA 206. They entered the plane and sat down. Dr Jackson put on a headset and moved the microphone down to his mouth. He began pressing buttons and flicking switches. Several moments passed and the plane was ready to fly.

Dr Jackson began speaking into the mic. "Air traffic control, this is JACKSON-Sierra-1-2-1, calling in, are we free to taxi onto the runway?"

Andrew watched as Dr Jackson waited several seconds before a voice replied. "This is air traffic controller MIKE-niner-niner. You are free to taxi in 30 seconds."

Dr Jackson replied. "This is JACKSON-Sierra-1-2-1 read you loud and clear MIKE-niner-niner."

They waited for 30 seconds for the air traffic control to reply and eventually heard the cackle of the radio and a voice speak out. "The is air traffic controller MIKE-niner-niner, you are free to taxi and then fly, safe flight."

"JACKSON-Sierra-1-2-1, thank you MIKE-niner-niner. That is us taking off." Once Dr Jackson finished his sentence the plane began to pick up speed on the runway. Minutes later they found themselves flying high in the sky in a westwards direction, looking at the Aurora Borealis.

 _Location: 3000 feet above sea level, the Aleutian Island Chain_

 _Dr Jackson's Point Of View._

Dr Jackson looked at the glittering northern lights with a small smile. The sight made him think of his cabin on the mountains where he saw the lights often. He waited a few minutes before getting down to work.

"In Dr Stevens email it said you had a few questions you wished to ask me. Shall we start?" Dr Jackson asked.

Andrew composed himself before speaking. "Yes, at the moment a large amount of your research relates tectonic plate movement to volcanic explosions" Dr Jackson nodded. "Do you have any examples of that?"

Dr Jackson replied swiftly. "Yes, actually I do. At the moment I would say that the Valdivia earthquake of 1960, which if you didn't know caused tsunamis that reached the very island chain from all the way down in Chile, caused the 1960 Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano erupt. Furthermore I would also argue that the 2018 Mount St Helens volcanic explosion would not have happened if it wasn't for the Tacoma earthquake. I'm actually writing a report on it at the moment."

"Interesting, but how did you come to that conclusion, the two incidents occurred over two weeks. Wouldn't the earthquake have caused it to happen within days?" Andrew replied.

"That's something many scientists have used to try and counter me. However I believe there was a second magma chamber, that was hidden deeper into the earths crust. The earthquake caused gases and magma to slowly to build up over two weeks and thus the pressure caused the eruption." Dr Jackson replied effortlessly.

Andrew was about to reply but something caught his eye. One of the mountains on the many islands was billowing a large could of grey smoke and ash.

"Dr Jackson, I believe that Volcano may be about to erup-" As Andrew was about to finish his sentence the Volcano erupted, spewing black ash, and bright glowing magma all over the place.

"Shit!" Dr Jackson exclaimed. Dr Jackson pulled a tight left turn trying to fly south but a loud boom rattled the plane. The left wing snapped violently under the pressure. The plane began tumbling towards the icy waters below. Reacting quickly the two men found themselves out of the plane.

 _Location: Small Island apart of the Aleutian Island Chain._

 _Unknown Persons Point Of View._

The island was eerily quiet, with the only audible sounds the rustling of leaves in the wind, and the waves lapping the rocks of the shores. The quiet was broken by a feminine voice speaking out.

"Do you believe he's dead sister?" The feminine voice questioned.

A lone figure sitting on the rocks replied. "Hopefully. If he survives he won't expect foul play, the volcanic explosion was more than perfect for diverting his attention. But if he survives, mother will be furious. it'll be detrimental to her plan."

The first voice replied again. "We should get going, we have other tasks to complete and we do not have the spare time to wait here. Lets get going"

As the sentence escaped her lips she disappeared in a flurry of crows and vanished from the island. Seconds later the second women disappeared in a melting shadow.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 ** _First of all disclaimer._**

 ** _I am in no way affiliated with the University of British Colombia and all names used are purely fictional and in fair use._**

 ** _I do not own, nor do I say I own, Percy Jackson & The Olympians OR Heroes of Olympus. They are under ownership of there respective owner. _**

**_Also, I am not a scientist or air traffic controller and what I have written can most easily be scrutinised by those in such fields._**

 ** _Anyway this is the first chapter of the revamped story and I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Please don't forget to review your thoughts, follow and favourite. And stay awesome guys._**

 ** _Peace, ~AdmetoUltor14._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 2: Another normal day?**

 _Location: Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York._

 _Annabeth's Point Of View_

It was just another day at Camp Half Blood for Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Head Councillor, and Architect of Olympus. It was the same old timetable, wake up, morning fitness and jogging, breakfast, archery teaching with James, knife practice, then lunch. But that's where the day took a turn to the confusing side of things at lunch. Halfway through her meal Chiron stood up and made an announcement of a councillors meeting after lunch. Once Chiron finished Annabeth quickly finished her meal and walked out of the pavilion.

"Hey Beth." A male voice called out.

"I've told you not to call me that James." Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, yeah babe whatever you say. Shouldn't you be heading to the Big House for the meeting." James replied with a smirk.

"Nah we have enough time to go for a walk, and its not as if these meetings are ever important. Chances are the hunters are going to be coming tomorrow and then we'll have to face them at capture the flag. They won't mind if i'm a few minutes late." Annabeth replied with a grin.

James just shook his head and laughed. The pair grabbed each other's hands and began walking around the camp. Time passed by quickly and the sound of the conch horn rang throughout the valley.

"Right, it's time for me to go teach first aid class, and for you, to go be a head councillor and do your job." James spoke with a small smile.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. But don't forget, after your class we're going out for a date tonight."

James replied quickly. "I know, I know. Now come on your going to be late. Love you"

"And I love you too." Annabeth replied and kissed him quickly.

Annabeth checked her watch and saw that she was 2 minutes late so far. She began jogging in the direction of the big house. She eventually reached the porch and checked her watch, 5 minutes late now. 'Oh well, better late than never' she thought to herself. She entered the building and all eyes fell on her.

"I see you have decided to finally join us Annabeth." Chiron spoke out.

"Took your time" Nico sneered from the corner, his jet black shaggy hair covering his face. "Too busy sucking face with James I assume."

"Fuck you Nico." Annabeth retorted whilst glaring at him with her calculating grey eyes.

"You're good at that aren't you. Once you're done with people getting them to fuck off." Nico retorted.

Annabeth grew angry and everyones eyes opened wide realising what Nico was referring too. She pulled out her knife and pointed it at Nico. "I've said it countless times, it wasn't my fault that he decided to leave. He could have stayed, he could've gotten help. But no, he was too messed up in the head and locked himself up."

Before she could continue two skeletal bodies had her pressed up against the wooden wall. In a blink an onyx black sword was pressed up against her throat.

"NICO" Chiron's voice roared stopping the two in their tracks. "Nico, put your blasted sword away and sit down, we do not need blood spilt over a pointless argument.

Nico completed Chiron's orders as he respected him but not before tripping Annabeth up with a smirk plastered on his face. Annabeth took one of the empty seats, whilst Nico leant on one of the wooden walls.

"What is it you wanted to tell us Chiron?" Jason asked respectively.

"As we all know, Perseus went missing 10 years ago, and we stopped looking for him 9 years ago."

"Not all of us." Nico muttered.

Chiron rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, I believe we have found tangible information as to where Perseus is."

"Well Chiron, would you like to share this information?" Nico asked with hope gleaming in his eyes.

Chiron sighed. "Well as some of you may have heard their was a volcanic eruption in the Aleutian Archipelago late last night, some of you may have not heard of it. But allow me to direct you all to the iris screen over here."

Everyone turned round and faced iris message that began to appear. "O Iris, goddess of rainbows, please show us the news clips regarding the Aleutian volcanic eruption." The mist barely moved for several seconds until a voice broke out.

"Breaking news tonight-" the face of a female news caster appeared. "- a volcano on a small island a part of the Aleutian Archipelago erupted. It is unknown the cause of such an eruption however tragic news has unfolded. 2 men have been unaccounted for last night and failed to appear from a flight. One of these men, known as Andrew was a student at the University of British Columbia, was a grade A student who excelled in classes. The second man was world renowned seismologist Dr Perseus Jackson, America's leading scientist in earthquakes. Dr Jackson was a popular guest speaker at the UBC. We have a clip here of one of his recent talks." A new clip began to appear on screen and played. Once sound began playing everyone recognised the voice. "-and thats what makes earthquakes so incredible. They are powerful forces of nature. Powerful to destroy blocks of buildings, cause destructive tsunamis, and cause volcanoes to erupt. But there is no need to fear them, as technology advances, earthquake prediction becomes more accurate, is able to warn people earlier and save more lives-" The screen faded and went back to the newscaster. "A man truly devoted to his work-"

The screen flickered again and a different newscaster appeared. "We have received more news regarding last nights volcanic eruption. As previously mentioned we spoke of how Dr. Jackson and the student called Andrew went missing. We have been informed that the eruption took place on Unimak island and has caused a 7.9 earthquake. Tsunami warnings have been issued for west coast USA stretching down as far as California as a safety precaution. Anyone living near the west coat is being advised to go to higher ground or further inland."

"Holy shit. He's doing well." Nico spoke whilst staring at the screen. Pride evident in his voice.

"Yeah this is great news, but whats happened to him?" Hazel spoke out in confusion.

"Wait... that said he's one of USA's leading scientists. How long have you fucking knows about this Chiron." Nico spoke, his voice trembling in anger.

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I am in no way affiliated with the University of British Colombia, the name of the university is being used as a part of fiction and thus everything written about it is not representative of the University, or its staff.**_

 _ **I do not own, nor do I say I own, Percy Jackson & The Olympians OR Heroes of Olympus. They are under ownership of there respective owner. **_

_**Anyway guys hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, if your new follows and favourites are much appreciated.**_

 _ **Stay awesome guys. Peace out. AdmetoUltor14**_

 _ **Edit: Minor text fixes, mixing up names.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 3: Old faces, old memories, a new mission.**

 _Location: Somewhere in the Bering Sea, near Unimak Island._

 _Andrew's Point Of View._

Andrew was never always sure at what he wanted to be, all he wanted to really do was make a positive change in the world, be, a hero. But he always thought that they only existed in legend, that was however, until he had heard about Dr Perseus Jackson's Biography. A man whose technology has saved thousands of people in Indonesia, after a machine he founded predicted an earthquake which would have caused one of the most devastating tsunamis since 2004. The night has possibly been one of Andrew's best moments in life, a discussion with a famous scientist, a tour of the Aleutian Islands and its many volcanoes, and both the best, and the worst moment of the night was the volcanic eruption. Something amazing may have just ended his life as the plane he was in dived towards the gold rich Bering Sea.

As the plane fell it felt as if time slowed down, millions of thoughts rushing through his mind per second. The frozen alaskan waters drew nearer and nearer and the feeling of weightlessness was nerve-racking. Out of nowhere a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and threw him into the open air out the open door. Thoughts of death creeped on his mind. Hitting the water at terminal velocity and from this height would be like smacking into concrete, if he somehow survived that hypothermia would set in, there's the possibility of drowning. As Andrew's mind continued down the dark paths, his vision tunnelled and he succumbed to darkness.

* _Dream State*_

 _Andrew woke up and looked around. He was no longer flailing in the night sky but was lying in a dark cave. The floor was made up of granite gravel, stalactites and stalagmites rose littered the giant cavern's roof and floor. The place was deafeningly quiet, the only sound the constant dripping of water droplets. Andrew looked around again and noticed something 20 foot away. A man that looked like a male model, bright blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a 21 gigawatt smile. Andrew felt like he faintly recognised the man who was looking at him. Andrew blinked and suddenly the man changed. His blonde hair faded to a withered grey. His smile dimmed and the man just faintly stared at the ground. Andrew broke out of his stupor and attempted to run to the man who was chained to the ground. After several seconds running Andrew realised he was plastered to the ground. Any attempt of movement was futile, the man watched hopelessly before speaking 2 words._

 _"Tell Jackson."_

Andrew woke up and was blinded by sunlight before a recognisable face found itself in front of him.

"Hey kid, welcome back to the land of the living."

 _Location: Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York_

 _Annabeth's Point Of View_

Everyone went silent, Nico grew angry and smashed his sword into the ping pong table. He glared at Chiron who looked away in shame. Everyone was shocked at Nico's outburst, as he rarely showed any emotion.

"WELL CHIRON!" Nico roared.

Chiron sighed. "I have known for the best part of 3 years, and yes before you ask I... I have met with him once."

Before Nico could threaten or shout at the old Centaur the door was kicked open and another dent added to it. Everyone turned round to see the culprit and recognised the face of Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis.

"Hey Chiron, since everyone is here i'm gonna assume that they know that the hunters are in camp, they're resting in the cabin and they better not be bothered by anyon- well shit." Thalia's demeanour changed once she noticed the iris message.

"Percy has fucked up big time..." Thalia finished.

"What do you mean that Percy fucked up, 'this time'." Nico spoked stressing out 'this time' in a near deathly silence.

Before she could reply Rachel appeared at the door in the silence and spewed out thick green fog into the room. Several voices spoke out in unison.

 _"Find the hero once broken and his newest friends."_

 _"In the land beyond the Gods the sun is slowly setting"_

 _"But first find the man of gold who sails"_

 _"Night and Darkness shall rule the world if all else fails"_

 _"And Finally a Ring Of Fire Leads The Way"_

Each line was spoken by a different person, all of them cloaked in shadows and most of the voices were feminine.

The mist had began to disperse and the room collapsed into shouting. In the midst of it Nico grabbed his sword and pushed Thalia against the wooden wall, the sword pressed against her neck and spoke in a low tone.

"Explain why you are here and everything thats happened to Percy in the last ten years."

Thalia was not the person who was scared of much, after all growing up with an abusive and alcoholic mother for twelve years really caused people to grow fearless but right now the death breath was scaring her, sure he might smell of McDonald's and be a depressed goth kid but when he wanted to be he could be as scary as Tartarus.

"TELL US EVERYTHING" Nico roared in absolute fury to the shaking daughter of Zeus, his voice had scared everyone and they had finally noticed the interaction that was taking place just a couple feet away from them. Everyone stood or sat there frozen, well everyone but Will who had pushed Nico over to the wall trying to calm him down.

Everyone was trying to stop the two from fighting until Annabeth spoke up. "Everyone calm down. Nico I understand that you want to find Percy, but we should be thinking logically and start with the prophecy. Chiron?"

Chiron nodded and reiterated the prophecy. He waited a moment before speaking. "I have a few ideas. The land beyond the gods is definitely Alaska as we know. The ring of fire is about volcanoes and may relate to Percy but thats not definite. Everything else I have no idea. Thalia, you know Percy so do you have any idea?"

"I have one other idea which is very likely is that the man of gold who sails. Is Chysaor, son of Medusa and Poseidon, brother to Pegasus and Percy."

Everyone was in silence, they heard of the story of when the Argo II ran into Chrysaor and Annabeth was in shock that Percy was friends with the enemy but then remembered that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty he wouldn't betray them, would he?

"Why is Percy with an enemy?" Jason asked.

"Chrysaor isn't an enemy or bad guy, in fact he's been doing quite a lot of heroic things and as he's Percy's brother they get along like a house on fire." Thalia replied.

Everyone went silent.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys what up. Sorry i've not published that quickly, I decided to get head of myself and do 3 chapter, one of which had to be rewritten from scratch and is over 2000 words. The next chapter will be out on friday and I'll be updating on that day from now on. Ill be updating my other stories once I have caught up to this so if you're a big fan of _Patron of the betrayed_ , or _Child of the sea, assassin of the ancients_ you'll be real happy.**

 **I am also beta for a story called -Shattered- by Theta K, check it out and hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed, if you're new please follow and favourite, don't forget guys review your thoughts and feelings on this chapter.**

 **Stay awesome, peace out. ~AdmetoUltor14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 4: A golden sailor**

 _Location: Bering Sea, South of the Aleutian Island Chain_

 _Perseus Jackson's Point Of View_

Percy had reacted instantly while Andrew sat plastered to the cabins side, in a split second Percy had jumped over to Andrew and grabbed him before opening the side door and throwing him out, just afterwards he jumped as well. He always enjoyed free falling as it was able to clear his mind through the wonders of adrenaline but right now it would be useful, snapping out his thoughts Percy noticed that Andrew had completely fainted and was about to smash head first into the water, and left him with two choices one, break an oath he made to himself and use his Father's powers and save Andrew's life, or let the kid die.

"Guess its not that hard of a choice is it" Percy mused before using the moisture in the air to push behind him which helped him increase the speed of his descent.

Using other powers of his he telepathically called upon an old friend and used the water to rise up and grab himself and Andrew before taking them down to the water, well, near frozen water.

"Come on brother where are ya." Percy muttered in anger treading water holding himself and Andrew above the ocean. "Or do you just want me to die."

After frantically looking around for a few minutes the ship came into view, well not a ship but was actually a type IX Nazi U-boat and instead of the war insignia used by the Germans for a flag it was instead a dark blue background with a golden mask in the center and below a golden sword and trident crossed in what would seem like a stereotypical pirate flag. Percy waited for a moment before a hand grabbed his and pulled him and the kid up.

"What took you so long Chrysaor." Percy huffed in annoyance.

"I was visiting Andrea." Chrysaor stuttered under Percy's glare.

Percy's features softened up completely and he started to smile, "how's my niece doing. I'm correct to believe she's doing well in school."

"She's still top of her classes, thankfully no boys have entered her life." Chrysaor said with a small smile.

The two men had somehow ended up in the submarine during the small talk and Andrew was taken to the medical bay.

"Are the Lemurians still attacking? Or have they noticed the ever growing darkness as well." Percy asked

The two men were now at the at Chrysaor's office where the two could talk with no interruptions. Chrysaors office was a large square room with metal filing cabinets to one wall, weaponry on another wall and in the center was a large desk with a laptop and pictures of his girlfriend and daughter.

"The Lemurians had sent a lone member to pass on a message" Percy nodded and waved his hand as if he was telling his brother to continue.

"The message states that the Lemurians have called for a truce to get rid of this threat before we go to war with each other." Chrysaor had finished off with a sly smile.

"That is good, it means the kraken will come back out of hiding once she is fully healed and help us and i'm sure Temussia will join, any news from Olympus?" Percy asked hoping he was still incognito to the gods and he blushed mentioning Temussia.

"Yes actually reports are that Apollo has gone missing a few days ago, everyone suspected he was hitting up clubs but there sending out search teams soon so I say you should go travel away again."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan but Apollo is our friend and I owe him one so I think he deserves my help, you know that. Anyway strange question.." Percy began as he sipped on a glass filled with whiskey. "I was wondering if it had ever crossed your mind of other pantheons such as the Aztecs and Mayans, the native americans, etc still existed." Percy finished taking another drink from his glass. He didn't say why he said what he said, but he was sure that the large winged snake he thought in New Mexico must have been the Quetzalcóatl of Mayan legend.

Chrysaor stare back bemused. "Frankly it's near impossible. Zeus done everything he could to eradicate the Native American populations to reduce their pantheons power. He fears losing such power so it is highly unlikely. And don't forget, the Spanish conquisadors ravaged the area where the Aztecs and Mayans were, same for the Incas, thus the likelihood of their pantheon existing is next to none. Why do you ask though?"

"No reason" Percy replied quickly before looking peer his shoulder to make sure nobody barged in. "By the way, it's highly likely that search teams will be sent out to find myself and Andrew, so drop us off at the nearest island. Afterwords go to Seattle, keep a low profile and in contact with me on Olympian movement."

Chrysaor nodded, grabbed his radio, and began barking orders to his crew. "You know, this whole volcano situation and missing Apollo spells trouble for you, demigods are going to try and find you, and since Olympians are hunting down Apollo you may run into hunters."

"Yeah it does, it's gonna have to be a risk I take though. Any idea on who we may be facing in this coming war. The spirits are restless and not speaking to anyone, whoever it is, their powerful." Percy spoke up, now pouring a second drink into his glass.

"I don't know yet, maybe the Lemurians speaker who is meant to be meeting with us soon will have an idea, but until then i'm just as confused as you are, Delphinus has no information, nor do the other naids and see gods. At the moment we're all in the dark." Chrysaor replied, looking at Percy;s cup warily.

Percy took the glass to his lips and took another swig of the amber liquid. "All of this doesn't feel right. Something big is on the horizon and we have no information, no leads, this is utter bullshit."

"Well, we don't have information yet, the Lemurians might, and you never know, Temussia could have the information." Chrysaor finished winking at Percy.

"How many times must I tell you brother. Temussia and I mutually broke up, we had too much immortal duties and couldn't see each other often. When are you going to stop being a pest." Percy replied with a small glare.

Chrysaor chuckled at his brothers antics as the radio cackled. "Hey boss, we are roughly ten minutes away from an island, please tell Lord Perseus to get ready to swim to shore."

"Well brother, looks like you're on your way home. Get Andrew from the infirmary and meet at the exit of the submarine." Chrysaor spoke to Percy watching him finish his glass.

Ten minutes passed and the trio were waiting at the exit of the submarine, Andrew still unconscious. They climbed to the top of sub as it surfaced and Percy jumped overboard with Andrew as he waved good bye to his brother. He used the current to get himself and Andrew to the island quickly and watched as the submarine disappeared under the calm waters. Once he reached the island he began to catch his breathe, and realised how much time has passed, the sun was beginning to rise, covering the land in bright orange hues. Percy pulled himself to his feet and moved Andrew over to the edges of the beach where there was less sand. He kneeled over the young student to check how he was doing and noticed Andrew was groggily awakening. Andrews light blue eyes met with the sea green ones of Percy

"Well kid, welcome back to the living."Percy spoke with a cheeky grin on his face before he began to pale.

"What's wrong Dr. Jackson you look like you have seen a ghost." Andrew said before following the Doctor eyes and seeing a fading image slowly disappear yet he could see the symbol imprinted to his mind, it was two yellow scrolls with three words on each, one said Future, Past, Present and the other said Tell Percy Son.

He felt his shoulders jitter and his eyes met Dr. Jacksons who spoke in a low and commanding voice, "Explain. Everything. What do you know" Completely stressing the word 'Everything'.

Andrew's breath hitched in his throat because of the raw anger coming off Dr. Jackson like a red aura.

 ** _AN_**

 ** _Hey guys, AdmetoUltor14 here, hope you have enjoyed the chapter, I already have the next two all done and complete, which is another 3,660 words and all I've really done is work on the first 4 chapters which i've boosted too a nice six._**

 ** _Now, since I love you guys so much if we get; 15 followers, 10 favourites, and 5 unique reviewers; in the next 48 hours, I will publish the next chapter on Sunday at 12:00 GMT._**

 ** _So guys if you are new, don't forget to follow and favourite, review your thoughts, those that review something beneficial for the story gets a mention and if they have a question most likely an answer on their question in the next chapter._**

 ** _Anyway guys, stay awesome, check out Theta K's story shattered which I am Beta for._**

 ** _Lots of love for you guys, ~AdmetoUltor14_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 5: Olympus, and the quest begins!**

 _Location: Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York._

 _Third Person Point Of View._

Everyone remained silent until Jason spoke up. "We are going to have to go to the Olympians about this, get their views on the matter at hand."

Chiron spoke up. "It is the best choice at the moment, they'll discuss it, and help choose the quest members. Thalia before you ask, I know you want to take all the hunters with you and this is perfectly fine with myself."

"Thanks Chiron, i'll get the hunters ready and we'll meet the rest of the cabin leaders at my ol' pine tree." Thalia finished and started to walk out the room.

"Thalia..."

"Yes Nico." Thalia replied.

"Why did you lie to everyone, every time you came back, and we begged you for an answer, you said you didn't find."

Thalia sighed. "I lied because... I lied because Percy begged us too, He's been a reck despite his success, is a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and didn't want to disappoint anyone. He planned on reaching out to you but he never did. I'm sorry Nico but I promised him not to share unless in a dire situation and this is enough to be classed as one."

Thalia walked out the door and Nico looked down gravely before speaking. "We should get going, time spent here is time lost. "

Once Nico finished every left the room leaving Chiron to his thoughts. If he were right about who the enemy may be, and Styx forbid it, Olympus was truly in danger.

 _Location, Thalia's Pine Tree, Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York_

 _Third Person Point Of View._

Everyone met up after 10 minutes and found themselves awkwardly waiting for the camp vans to arrive. Leo spoke out. "You know guys, this is pretty big, even by our standards, what if Percy is fine and wants to be left alone, we gotta respect the dudes privacy."

"And? We need to see him. I need to see him, he's like a brother to me and it's been long overdue I pay him a visit." Nico replied looking angry.

"I understand that man but, he is scary when angry, and we all know he wasn't stable when he left and as Thalia seems to believe, still isn't." Leo replied with a sad look on his face.

Thalia chimed in. "Nico, don't kill leo he's right, Percy still isn't stable, sure mentally he is, but he a whole load of new issues..."

"And what would those be Thalia, does he oh I don't know occasionally murder people, do drugs, maybe go cliff diving for the adrenaline rush." Nico replied.

"Nico you know what I mean, his issues aren't that extreme, except for the cliff diving thats true, he's more of an alcoholic now." Thalia replied, annoyed at Nico's attitude.

"I'll believe it when I see it, until then, it's time we head to Olympus." Nico replied, pointing at the 3 vans that parked up.

The ride to Olympus was uneventful. New York was no longer sunny as it was in the morning, but instead had faded into a dull grey. Clouds stretched as far as the eyes could see and the concrete jungle bustled with the movement of millions. They quickly found themselves in the elevator on the way to Olympus.

As they arrived the demigods stared in awe at the white granite pathway that lead to the throne room. To their left was a bustling community of stalls where minor gods, goddesses, nymphs and satyrs were shopping for goods such as ambrosia on a stick. Just passed the many colourful stalls were beautiful greek buildings and temples that stretched for miles. A massive colosseum was on their right and it was clear something was going on as roars and cheers could be heard from the enormous architectural feat. As they continued walking they had reached the gardens of Demeter and Persephone which had perfectly trimmed hedges, countless flowers, statues of the Olympians and many other minor gods and goddesses. Massive fountains were at the sides of the paths giving them a tranquility that was unique to there. Once they had exited the gardens they could see the gods private temples which were dotted all around the throne room.

As they were about to enter they throne room through the giant golden doors that were studded with countless gems and stones that showed many famous heroes greatest accomplishments. One was where the first Perseus killed Medusa the gorgan. Another showed Achilles being bathed in the river Styx as a child. The group of demigods eventually pushed the door open and their breathe hitched at the sight in front of them. White marble columns created an outside ring which was a large pathway around the thrones. In the inner circle were fourteen unique thrones for the fourteen Olympians. In the centre of the thrones was the hearth which was burning with a faint blue. After gaping at the sight around them they noticed thirteen gods, staring at them and remembering they were in the presence of gods bowed down. Many noticed that Apollo is missing.

Zeus spoke. "Demigods, please explain why Chiron called for us to have a meeting?"

The demigods looked around at each other before Thalia spoke on behalf of the hunt. "You see dad, a close friend of the camps and the hunts has recently gotten into trouble and needs help." As Thalia finished her statement Artemis' eyes opened wide in shock.

"And the oracle issued a quest, we believe a war is brewing against another enemy." Nico spoke out. This time the rest of the gods opened their eyes wide.

This time it was Artemis who spoke. "Well then Nico please share."

"I don't have the prophecy written down... ehm Jason does but before we get to that. You, owe us an explanation." Nico spoke.

"Nico?" Hades questioned.

Nico waved his hand signalling for Hades to stop. "Jason please recite the prophecy. I'll finish what I was saying afterwords."

Jason steps forward and realises it was up to him to deescalate the situation. "The prophecy goes as follows..." Jason began as he pulled out a piece of paper.

 _"Find the hero once broken and his newest friends."_

 _"In the land beyond the Gods the sun is slowly setting"_

 _"But first find the man of gold who sails"_

 _"Night and Darkness shall rule the world if all else fails"_

 _"And Finally a Ring Of Fire Leads The Way"_

Jason finished and looked at the gods. He waited a moment and watched as Nico glared at the ground.

"So who is the hero once broken then?" Zeus questioned allowing Jason to analyse his father. Before anyone could reply Nico spoke out.

"We don't need to answer that question, after all, a certain goddess I previously mentioned knows exactly who it is. Isn't that right Artemis?" Nico finished glaring at Artemis.

Artemis sighed and Zeus spoke. "Well Artemis."

"The hero once broke is Percy Jackson. And with that prophecy I believe I know who to contact." Artemis replied.

"Well then why don't you share, I need to know how my son is." Poseidon spoke out in anger.

Artemis sighed at all the attention she was receiving, usually she stayed under the radar unless the meetings regarding series issues, last time it happened was ten years ago when Percy had left camp with no more than a note.

"Poseidon if you could, please create mist and thus in turn a rainbow so I can iris message my... correspondent." Artemis replied calmly.

Poseidon looked at her with a calculating look before doing as she asked. Once a rainbow appeared Artemis reacted quickly and threw a golden drachma in.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please show us Chrysaor, most likely aboard the submarine Andromada, near Seattle." Artemis spoke quickly.

The rainbow stayed the same for several seconds before showing the image. A handsome well sculpted face appeared, the man was tan with leathery skin, looked older than the demigods by about ten years. He had icy blue eyes, and jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, was rough shaven, and was wearing a pair of reading glasses that were gold plated. He took a sip of whiskey whilst looking at everyone.

"So Artemis what can I do for you?" Chrysaor questioned.

Before Artemis could respond Nico spoke up. "Hey Chrysaor, we know that Percy was in trouble last night and we need to know if he's fine."

Chrysaor looked at Nico. "Well... Nico is it?" Nico nodded. "Percy is completely fine, minus his love for distilled drinks he was okay when I dropped him off in Anchorage."

"Anchorage, Alaska? What's he doing there?" Poseidon questioned, evidently worried about his son.

"Hey dad good to see you too. He fell in love with the place when he saved Thanatos, however he hasn't been living here all the time, he's only recently moved in the last five years." Chrysaor replied.

"What do you mean about his love for 'distilled liquor'?" Artemis questioned.

"Well back to Artemis it is, I may have forgotten that it's been the best part of a year since you seen him. Anyway he loves his whiskeys and vodkas, prefers Scotch however. He's been drinking like this for two-maybe three years." Chrysaor replied with a grimaced look.

Artemis looked at the ground with a sad look, before turning back to the iris message. "Other than that how is he?"

"You want me to call him?" Chrysaor replied and Artemis responded with a nod. "Fine."

Chrysaor pulled out a phone and rang up a number. He put his phone on speaker and everyone heard the phone ring. They all heard the line on the other side be picked up.

"Hey Percy."

"Chrysaor, you need something." Percy replied.

"Nah brother, i'm chill, but i'm not the one worried about you, I believe your girlfriend is asking."

"Chrysaor i've told you, Temussia and I broke up what, 11 months ago now?" Percy replied and Artemis glared at the ground.

"Nah nah not Temussia, your other girlfriend, the one with... the auburn eyes and silver hair? No wait it's the other way around." Chrysaor joked whilst everyone looked at Artemis' blushing cheeks.

Percy groaned. "Chrysaor I am going to kick your ass-"

"Percy, Percy, I kid I kid. She was wanting to check up on you. You know the whole volcano thing last night." Chrysaor replied.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Anything else?" Percy replied growing annoyed.

Chrysaor looked at Artemis and she whispered to him. "There's going to be a quest to find Apollo." Chrysaor nodded in understanding.

"Yeah just one more thing, theres gonna be a quest to find Apollo." Chrysaor spoke.

"And does it affect me?" Percy replied calmly.

"You mean other than the fact that you're going out of your way to also find the same God?" Chrysaor looked at Artemis who whispered once again. "We're going to Alaska on a 'tip'."

"Well yeah it does affect you, they're going to Alaska."

Percy remained silent for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to assume Artemis will lead the quest. Tell her to take whoever is going with her to my house outside Anchorage. We'll work everything else out afterwords, you come as well okay?"

"Yeah I will brother, anything else?" Chrysaor asked.

"Well since your asking you wouldn't happen to know why Apollo would relate to some scrolls would you?" Percy replied bemused.

"You're not making sense Perce." Chrysaor began.

"Andrew is the son of Apollo, but instead of his usual sun and bow, he chose two scrolls one of which said, past, present, future. You wouldn't know would you... shit, I've gotta go, someone's following us."

Before Chrysaor could reply the phone hung up.

"It's best if we split the demigods up into two groups, those that will remain here in camp and those that will go on this quest." Zeus spoke out.

"I'll be going on the quest." Nico and Artemis spoke at the same time. Zeus just sighed and put his head into his left hand.

It took over ten minutes to organise everything but it was finally finished.

Nico, Will, Artemis, Thalia, Phoebe, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were all going. Everyone else was to stay at camp and make sure everything remained fine at Camp Half Blood, and New Rome.

Zeus looked around, "is everyone okay with that?" Everyone remained silent. Zeus shrugged and teleported away in a bolt of lightening and many others followed.

The quest mates grouped together and looked at the throne room once more. They noticed Poseidon make his way over to them stoically.

"Artemis, a moment please." Poseidon spoke, it wasn't a question but more of a demand.

Artemis followed them as they moved over behind a pillar. "Why are you close with Percy?" Poseidon asked calmly.

""Four, maybe five years ago we ran into him, at the same time he happened to be fighting a large group of monsters, he saved one of my youngest hunters without it being asked off him, Hell, if he wasn't there she would have died. Since then we have become friends and he had helped us with a few hunts." Artemis replied, and she felt a small amount of blood rise to his face.

"I... see." Poseidon replied, taking notice to Artemis' minor blushing. "I have to get going, I believe, my brother Zeus wishes to speak with you and those going on the quest. Good day." Poseidon finished before disappearing in a spray of mist.

 **(2281)**

 **Hey guys, AdmetoUltor14, have to say i'm amazed by the response on the last chapter, may have not got 5 reviews but the number of follows and favourites were overwhelming.**

 **Quick Notice. Go check out** ** _Theta K's story shattered_** **I am beta on it. Also quick shout out to** ** _Omega_** **who left an amazing review that brought a smile to my face.**

 **Now, at the end of my chapters I am going to be doing a Story of the Day (SOTD). SOTD is** ** _Death by Don Socrates_** **. The dudes story is amazing and you'll will love it.**

 **Quick shoutout to a follower who's name I recognise very well,** ** _Son of Erebus_** **. Big fan of your** ** _"Reading the last Olympian.."_** **hopefully it gets updated soon or you start a new story, either of which I would be happy with.**

 **Stay awesome guys, please review your thought and I do have a question for all. After I finish this story. Would you like to see, a prequel to it following Percy after the Giant war up until meeting Andrew. I've already thought of ten'ish ideas and I'm sure it would be a story that could reach over 100k words.**

 **If you're new don't forget to follow and favourite. Stay awesome folks, ~Admeto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to the real world kid, where everything wants to kill you.**

 _Location: Aleutian Island Chain, Alaska._

 _Andrew's Point of View._

Andrew had to admit that Dr Jackson's glare was scary, it felt as if he was analysing every feature of him, and was staring into the depths of his soul. Before he could speak and answer Dr Jackson's question a horn sounded from the sea. They looked over to it's direction and saw an older couple on a gold dredging boat trying to catch their attention. Looks like they weren't going to be forced to stay on the island much more to Andrews joy.

As the dredge pulled up closer the old women shouted out them. "Hey dearies are you all okay?"

Dr Jackson composed himself quickly before speaking. "Hey ma'am, we were flying in my plane looking over the islands and the volcanic eruption's shock waves snapped a wing as I tried to turn away from it. You wouldn't happen to be able to take us to Anchorage would you?" Dr Jackson asked smoothly.

"Oh I recognise you young laddies, you're all over the news. Good to see you's safe and sound. We'll happily take you to Anchorage it's the least we can do. But we cant come i closer to the island so you'll have to swim out." The kind old lady replied calmly.

"Thank you ma'am, you've done us a huge favour. Come on Andrew, we're still soaked and i'd rather not suffer from hypothermia." Dr Jackson spoke with a small smile gracing his face.

Andrew simply nodded and they both headed into the water and swam to the medium sized dredge. After a few moments they found themselves once again frozen and soaked to the bone but this time on the wooden deck. "Again ma'am thank you so much." Andrew spoke this time.

"Oh it's fine young lad, it's the least we could do for you. I'll get the towels. you just stay seated here." The old lady spoke before shouting out to her husband. "Hamish, put the broth on the stove, those poor boys are frozen."

Andrew smiled at the kindness they were being shown. "Strange accent they have, where do you think there from?" He questioned the Dr sitting next to him.

"Their Scottish, guess they're now living here hoping to get rich from gold." Dr Jackson replied.

As Andrew opened his mouth to speak the kind women appeared once again with towels this time. "Hey boys, heres some towels for you to dry up, Hamish will have the broth up in a moment. You all okay, need anything more." The lady questioned.

"Oh we couldn't ma'am, you've provided so much help and care, i'm Perseus, and this is Andrew." Dr Jackson spoke with a smile.

"Oh I know who yous are, as I've said you're all over the news. I'm Cathy, and my husband Hamish and I are lucky to find yous safe. I'll go check on the broth boys, you dry yourself up." Cathy demanded politely.

The pair of them done as they were asked whilst they spoke in hush voices.

"Andrew." The young student looked at Dr Jackson. "What i'm going to say may shock you." Andrew simply nodded, still confused. "You know the Greek myths?"

"Yeah, like Zeus and Medusa and all that." Andrew replied.

"Yeah well they all exist-"

"That's impossible, it doesn't make sense." Andrew started entirely confused, but was shut up quickly by noticing a floating ball of water in Dr Jackson's hand.

"Sorry about showing you that, it's the only way to really prove it. I'm a son of Poseidon, we, are demigods, half mortal, half god."

"If we're demigods who's my godly parent then?" Andrew questioned, still reeling from the shock.

"You are a son of Apollo, god of Archery, Medicine, and prophecies. What doesn't make sense is why he choose one of his lesser symbols to signal you're his son." Dr Jackson spoke effortlessly.

"Do we get to meet out parents. And what are they doing here, in North America?" Andrew asked clearly not understanding anything.

"Heres a quick run down of it all so down but in. Basically, the gods move wherever the most influence is, so from Greece, to Rome, they were in Britain for a while, and now they're here. They fall in love with mortals have children -us- who fight monsters and their battles for them. Usually you can meet your parent but that is on occasion. Right now, meeting with your father is unlikely as he is missing."

"He's kidnapped. In my dream, he was chained down by these onyx black chains and looked like he was dying." Andrew spoke, now his voice creeped onto worrying.

"What else do you remember about your dream? Anything at all, the more the better because we are going to find him." Dr Jackson replied, deep in thought.

"I don't know, there was a cave, this, big cave, but other than that nothing." Andrew replied solemnly.

"It's not long until we reach Anchorage, i'll have to use the mist to change the story, we'll just explain that we were out on a plane flight landed on one of the islands due to lack of fuel and were saved by the lovely old couple, then when asked about the volcanic eruption we say we know nothing at all and they will believe it." Dr Jackson spoke.

"Wait- what is the mist?" Andrew asked bemused.

"The mist is like a magical veil that stops mortals from seeing what we see, occasionally mortals can see through it but it is a highly rare ability." Dr Jackson replied.

Andrew simply nodded, fifteen minutes passed and they found themselves in Anchorage swamped by news officials. Dr Jackson simply told his made up story after clicking his fingers and it somehow worked. They were currently now outside Anchorage on a lone dirt road, to their left side where the path was soon to take them, a large pine forest stood at the foot of a series of hills and mountains, to there right was raised rocky land and to their left and rear was grassy fields.

They took a quick break as Dr. Jackson took a call. Andrew blanked out as his mind trailed off to what he had come to learn today.

"- gotta go, someones following us." Dr Jackson finished and Andrew snapped to attention.

"Wha-" Andrew started. "Shhh"

Dr Jackson looked round before standing uptight and speaking.

"Hello Kampe."

 _Location: Aboard the Andromada, Seattle, Washington, USA._

 _Chrysaor's Point Of View._

Chrysaor stared at his glass in dismay. With his luck and knowing his brother, Percy was being targeted yet again by a powerful group of monsters and are attempting to kill him, and whilst he was wanting to help he was stuck in Seattle until the Lemurians ambassador came. Until then, he was alone with his glass and the amber liquid that filled it.

He decided to turn his focus on the laptop in front of him, which was displaying 4 alternating video feeds from the 8 CCTV cameras in and around the submarine, 1 of the screens remained the same, focused on the marina pier which led up to the submarine entrance. His attention was attracted to a shadow that appeared on the wooden boards as a man walked up to the submarine. Chrysaor took a second to analyse the man before muttering a series of curses.

He finished his glass, exited his small office, and walked the hall way which lead to a ladder that opened a manhole entrance of the sub. He calmly opened it and shielded his eyes from the glaring sun. He pulled himself up on to the metal plating of the Andromada, turned to face the man and glared at him.

The man was 6'4, well built, wore a grey 3-piece suit, with a white shirt, and a light blue tie. He looked older than most men, roughly in his early 50's, had grey-silvery hair combed back. He had a rough shaven beard and murky brown eyes which looked back at the icy blue glaring eyes of Chrysaor.

"Lord Oceanus King of Lemurians. I'm here for our meeting, Lord Chrysaor."

 **(1380)**

 **Author Note.**

 **Oh would you look at that, a double cliffhanger. Trust me guys, it's going to get worse from here *winky face*. But I have already typed up the next 3 chapters, all of which are over 2000 words. 2 of those more than 2500. The chapter after that I expect will reach 3000-4000 words, it depends on what I put in it.**

 **SOTD: My Twist on the Orion and Artemis myth ~ Guardian'sDragonsOfDeath: Go and give it some love, amazing work over there.**

 **But guys, I hope you enjoyed, hope you all like the array of OC's soon to hit you. (3 proper OC's, and i'm treating Chrysaor and Oceanus as partial OC's they are of course in the books but i've changed that much about they differ heavily from the main series stuff.**

 **Quick notice, the 100th follower, 100th favourite, and 50th reviewer, will all get an OC later on in the story and there are some rules regarding reviews.**

 **\- 1 review per chapter, and no going to previous chapters to review them.**

 **\- Guests aren't able to claim the prize, and only people with accounts can.**

 **Anyway guys, please review, follows and favourites are appreciated, stay awesome you wonderful folks and peace out.**

 **~AdmetoUltor14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 7: If only dreams were helpful.**

 _Location: Mount Olympus, New York._

 _Artemis' Point Of View_

Artemis sighed, knowing what her father was most likely intending to ask. She composed herself for a moment before leaving the white marble pillar over to the group who were waiting anxiously. Zeus was looking at them with his electric blue eyes. Zeus turned round to his side and looked at Artemis. He waited a second before speaking.

"Artemis. What is your, 'relationship' with Perseus Jackson exactly."

Artemis blushed in annoyance whilst Annabeth and the other demigods looked on in wonder and confusion. "We are simply friends father, and that is all. As I said to Uncle Poseidon, Percy has been a close friend of the hunt and has helped us many times." Artemis replied, composed and calmly.

Zeus looked at his daughter calculatingly. He waited a moment for speaking. "Well my daughter, you shall do best not to forget of your oath and nor shall you break it over a son of my brother." Zeus spoke quietly.

"A bit of an over reaction father, is it not. After all Artemis is the least likely of all chaste immortals to break an oath. And after all father, I ay have a rivalry with Poseidon but do understand that his son should not be judged on his heritage but his feats. If he has done stuff to help the hunters in a time of need then allow them to continue their friendship." A voice spoke out cooly. Everyone turned to the right to see who spoke.

"Athena, if you approve of their 'friendship' then i'll assume it's beneficial for Olympus." Zeus spoke back slowly exerting her aura.

"If Percy and Artemis is friends then he won't betray Olympus, happy father?" Athena replied, her grey eyes analysing the situation.

Zeus didn't reply but simply teleported in a bolt of lightening. Athena sighed but looked at Artemis and the demigods.

"Take care sister, Annabeth, and others. I don't know who our enemies are but I know that they will be powerful, and will do everything in there power, to stop you all." With that happy note she teleported away in a grey flash.

"Just friends huh." Thalia spoke with a smirk gracing her face.

Artemis glared at her before speaking. "And what exactly are you implying Lieutenant?"

Thalia smirked. "Oh nothing much, just that you might have a crush on Perce."

Artemis glared which unsettled Thalia, "And what exactly makes you say that Thalia, and do choose your words carefully." Artemis spoke.

"Well my lady, he did go out on a 'date' with you, and not only that, you were quite jealous of his girlfrie-" Before Thalia could continue a voce broke out.

"Hey guys, what sup, your favourite numero uno dude has gotten us a ride." The annoying voice of Leo spoke out.

"And what is out transport Valdes?" Artemis spoke cooly.

"Well whilst you were talking to the old sea dude, and everyone was scared of mt thunder. Decided I would look for my dad to get the Argo III here, and guess what. It's here. No need to thank me ladies." Everyone rolled their eyes whilst the hunters and Artemis glared at him.

 _Location: Aboard the Argo III, exiting New York City._

 _Nico's Point Of View_

"So where shall we be heading to Lady Artemis, Alaska I assume?" Jason questioned calmly, clearly acting like a leader.

"No." Artemis replied, much to Nico's surprise. "We shall be going to Point Pleasant, Virginia. I need to check something there."

"Leo, did you hear that." Jason shouted. "Yeah Jase, changing course now." Leo shouted back.

"Lady Artemis, a moment please." Nico asked respectively much to Thalia's and Annabeth's shock who were deep in conversation.

"Of course Nico." She pointed her had out the door, gesturing for a private conversation. "Shall we?"

"What do you wish to ask, Nico?" Artemis spoke, her silver eyes watching carefully.

"First of all I wanted to apologise for my attitude on Olympus. I was angry that Percy was still safe and I wasn't told." Nico started.

"That is fine Nico, there is no need for apology. Your reaction was completely understandable. After all, he's like a brother to you." Artemis replied with a small smile.

"How is he, really. Is he fine, has he changed." Nico asked, worried.

Artemis sighed, unsure how to answer Nico's question. "Overall he's fine. The last ten years have been, long and dramatic to say the least, the earlier years of his disappearance i'm unable to comment on. However it the recent five I do know. He's much more powerful than what he once was, has knowledge Athena herself would want, has a wide array of powers. But he has, some issues. One of which was mentioned and that is his alcohol issues. Another would be his attitude in a fight. He often loses control and can be, quite brutal to say the least."

Nico looked both hopeful and solemn. "Is he... is he still the man that I looked up to as a brother."

Artemis smiled this time. "Yes, whenever i've seen him he has been the same person that left camp, albeit, wiser and more powerful."

 _Location: Aboard the Andromada, Gulf of Alaska, close to Anchorage._

 _Chrysaors Point of View._

When Oceanus boarded upon the Andromada he brought upon a cloud of tension with him. Chrysaor crew either done their jobs or continued to glare at Oceanus. After all, many of the ship members lost close family and loved ones to the war against the Lemurians, and their kings presence was entirely demoralising, Hell, several of the Crew watched family members get slain by Oceanus with their own eyes and wanted to do everything to end the Lemurians and their King. Chrysaor and Oceanus were in a meeting room alone and stared at a holographic map of the Aleutians.

"So Lord Chrysaor, do explain when we will be having our meeting with Lord Perseus?" Oceanus questioned despite knowing the answer.

Chrysaor sighed in annoyance. "As i've already explained to you Oceanus, we will be meeting Perc-seus within the hour. Until then, you are going to have to wait."

"If I must wait then why shan't we have a drink." Oceanus asked.

Chrysaor rolled his eyes but poured two wines out. He looked at himself and felt underdressed compared to the Titan. Whilst Oceanus wore a 3-piece suit, Chrysaor had tan shoes, grey jeans, a white oxford shirt, a grey waist coat, and his gold plated glasses. He filled the drinks to the brim with white wine before giving a glass to Oceanus.

"So Chrysaor, for the sake of not being bored, do explain why the spelling of Andromeda is different upon your vessel." Oceanus asked in wonder as he took a sip of his drink.

Chrysaor thought for a second before answering. "I named it after my daughter. I chose a beautiful name but to give my daughter a sense of self-identity I made the spelling unique."

Oceanus nodded in a form of understanding. "You care for your daughter greatly, don't you."

"Of course I would! She's my only child and I swear on the river Styx that if you do anything, if you, conspire to do anything to harm her I will make you beg to fade. I swear this Oceanus." Chrysaor replied in a dangerous tone.

The answer quietened Oceanus into silence. They went back to staring the map whilst sipping their drinks. They watched as the red blip that symbolised the submarine was now only 30 minutes away from Anchorage and afterwords it would not be long till Oceanus met the renowned son of Poseidon.

 _Location: Outskirts of Anchorage, Alaska._

 _Andrew's Point Of View._

Andrew reacted quickly. Within seconds he was standing on his feet and kept looking around them. After several seconds he saw, it.

Andrew has seen his fair share of hideous things but right now what stood before him and Dr. Jackson had topped the list pretty quickly. Kampe was half dragon and half demon, her lower body was completely made of venomous green scales and the only was to describe it was that it looked like a reptilian tail, her upper body consisted of a human torso which was covered by bullet proof armour. Her skin had a pale purple tinge, her arms seemed normal till they got to her finger nails which looked like they were sharpened like small knifes, her face seemed normal, other then the teeth that looked like they belonged to a shark. The most prominent feature of her upper torso was the wings, they spanned across 7 feet each, were jet black and were completely marred with scars, they kind of resembled bat wings, really big bat wings. Across her waist was a belt that had the heads of small baby creatures which were all moving and thrashing thirsting for the blood of a victim, at each hip was a sheath which both contained a sword spanning 4 foot long, not including the handle.

"Uhm Dr. Jackson do you know this, thing?" Andrew asked in a quiet shaking voice.

"Oh I know this bitch alright, tried to kill me, my brother, an old friend and good ol' Briares. This bitch is Kampe, jailer of the Hekatonkheires or the one hundred handed ones for simpler terms, she was also an enemy during the second Titanomachy." Dr. Jackson stated as if the information was drilled into his head, however while he was speaking Andrew noticed him rubbing his hand over a tattoo, the tattoo was simple, it was an arrowhead attached to a chain, it reminded Andrew of the assassins creed rope dart, but instead of a dart there was a a spear fishing arrow. Normally people wouldn't mutter while rubbing their tattoo but since it was faintly glowing blue Andrew decided not to question Dr. Jackson's sanity and expected some form of mythological voodoo stuff to happen.

Suddenly there was a bright blue flash and it had left Kampe and Andrew temporarily stunned and blind for a moment till the glow died out which left a long black chain gripped in Dr. Jackson's Left hand with a small amount of chain which had the spear fishing arrow head on the end in his right hand, on both hands were black fingerless gloves and around his wrist were a pair of leather vambraces.

"Andrew you'll need this for the hellhounds." Dr Jackson spoke before throwing over a black throwing knife.

"What are hellhounds!?" Andrew shouted in fear. "The things behind you kiddo!" Dr Jackson shouted back.

With no hesitation Dr. Jackson spun the rope in his right hand and threw it into Kampe's left wing, there was so much force behind the arrowhead and it went right through the wing leaving a bloody mess behind before latching onto part of the wing.

Andrew turned round and stood back in fear. Up on the rocks to his side stood a hellish beast. Black rotting flesh and fur matted with blooded adorned the beasts body, its head warped into a horrific glare, bright yellow eyes burning into his soul. As he blinked two more horrific beasts of the same look appeared. He grabbed the knife from the ground before pulling it up to defend himself. The first one pounced and Andrew was lucky. He slashed the knife in the air and it slashed across the hellhounds face killing it. Andrew jumped back in shock when the beast exploded into a hurricane of golden glitter. He looked to the last two beasts. The one on the rocks stayed perched up there, watching the scene unfold whilst the other beast on the ground attacked. Andrew dodged to the side, finding his luck to be ridiculously high at the moment. He took the knife and stabbed it into the beasts back leg but it done nothing to hinder its movements. Andrew pulled the knife out quickly before being pounced upon.

The beasts knife like claws stabbed into Andrews arms as the beast growled. Andrew looked for the knife before hastily grabbing it and stabbing it into the hellhounds underbelly. Andrew looked around and saw a dark shadow cover his body and ground. He pulled himself to his feet and stood against the wall as the largest of hellhounds glared at him.

Unknowing of what was happening Dr. Jackson had grinned at his success as he continued fighting Kampe, but fatally failed to realise was within reach of the two deadly scimitars.

 _*View of the future*_

 _For Andrew time moved in slow motion, but flashes of images appeared in his mind, one was a picture of a man with the name William and in quotation marks was the word brother, another was a woman with silver eyes with thirteen teenage girls behind her attacking an army of shadows, and the final one was a flash just seconds ahead of his current time and it showed Dr. Jackson's hand being cleaved off his arm from Kampe's scimitar._

 _*End future view*_

"Dr. Jackson look out!" Andrew shouted. He turned round after his momentarily blackout saw the hellhound pounce and his knife, nowhere in sight.

 **(2210)**

 **Authors Note (AN)**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'm going to be updating either once a week, or every 5 days. Which ever one is most suitable for me.**

 ** _SOTD: Perseus The Eldest Titan by ~ NoTearsFalling_**

 ** _BETA STORIES: Shattered by Theta K_**

 ** _QOTD: If you look at my page which of the 3 story ideas capture your interest. And a second question. After this story finishes, would you like to see a prequel to THIS story, as I would certainly like to write one._**

 **So i'm going to answer a quick question: Why do you say you have chapters ready but not update.**

 **\- I say it because it garners attention of people who are on the fence of the story as they may want to see how it pans out.**

 **\- It's not to tease anyone but instead get them pumped and excited for what is coming to the future.**

 **\- I like to have chapters ready in advance so that if something happens to me such as writers block, I am still capable of updating for a few weeks.**

 **-And most importantly if I decide I dislike something at least I can change it early before releasing it instead of a grind to type a chapter then go onto update it once it is finished.**

 **Anyway guys, keep reviewing your thoughts and feelings, don't forget to follow and favourite. A lot of big fights to appear in the coming chapters.**

 **Stay awesome folks. Peace out. ~AdmetoUltor14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 8: Who'd assume gold could invoke fear?**

 _Location: TNT Factory, Point Pleasant, West Virginia._

 _Leo's Point Of View_

You may be wondering how the quest ended up in West Virginia in roughly 20 minutes, well thats because the Argo III got a badass upgrade. But we had to go West Virginia because Percy decided that this, 'beautiful' area was where he wanted have some bunker/study area. But in the back of Leo's mind he felt a sense of dread, and overwhelming evil. It was eerily dark in the old factories, there were several large industrial buildings made of crumbling concrete, and corrugated iron rusting away, some smaller buildings had entirely collapsed. Grass and weeds grew through the concrete, whilst moss and vines stretched the side of walls. The air was thick with tension and the smell of faeces and rotting flesh lingered in the air.

Artemis kept looking at some piece of paper and guided the demigods in. Leo stopped paying attention and started looking at a group of rats who were drinking stagnant water. He kept walking whilst still having his attention on the place, wondering how Percy could have found this horrid place a home. Everyone ahead of his had stopped but as his attention was split he bumped into Nico and Will, who were holding hands, this in turn caused Thalia and Phoebe to trip and bump into Artemis, who bumped into Jason and Annabeth. Annabeth had pulled the short straw of luck and lost her balance before falling into a pile of faeces Leo had smelled earlier.

Leo looked round and saw what had happened in the last moment. He noticed Annabeth who now had the faeces matting her hair and face and exclaimed. "Aha! That's where the spell is coming from. Seriously Annabeth, I would've expected a daughter of Athena to know how to clean yourself." Leo finished seriously before walking over and leaning on a wall. His words gathered laughs from a few of the demigods such as Will and Nico.

"So Lady Artemis, may I ask why we have stopped?" Nico spoke out in a respective tone. Much to Leo's surprise as well considering his attitude on Olympus.

"We have stopped because Percy once spoke of his study here as you know. And when he was bunking at the hunt on week, he spoke about the study here and some demonic being was cursing everything. He accidentally left some things and in a batch of papers blue prints of this area. " Artemis spoke in a smooth, and orderly fashion whilst Leo was encapsulated in thoughts. 'Demonic being, West Virginia? What was that thing Aunt Tia told him again? Darn-it!'

"So smart alec, you got any ideas, on what the demon thing could be?" Thalia asked in confusion.

Annabeth sighed in disappointment. "No I don't know, I haven't read anything about demons or spirits in these areas. "

Nico then decided to say something which could've gotten him killed by the daughter of Athena. "No surprise really Will, Leo. Athena's children aren't genius', they're just a bunch of narcissistic backstabbers who think of themselves as smart when all they can do in reality is quote books." Nico stated in a quiet whisper. Leo collapsed in laughter and hit a piece of steel that turned a set of hydraulics on which opened a previously invisible door.

The sound of metal screeching on concrete echoed through the industrial building. Everyone put their hands to their ears hearing the horrific sound. Just 30 feet away a pair of glowing red orbs appeared 7 foot above the ground. Everything clicked in Leo's head. Point Pleasant, Red eyes, a demonic being. It all meant one thing, they were facing the mothman. Lady Luck was right in Leo's favour.

"How bout we get in those doors like NOW!" Leo screamed before running in, which caused everyone to follow him and at this moment he decided closing the door would be useful, even if it meant he was locked in a room with two people who are at each others throats and no food, it was indeed a tough decision.

Leo flamed his hands up to create a light source and realised that in the drama earlier Annabeth had fallen onto Nico, and in that moment Leo knew that shit was indeed about to go down.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Nico roared out in anger while throwing her off him, 'okay then he clearly still hates her entire existence'.

But of course Leo's luck was not in his favour, Nico throwing Annabeth had caused her to fall into him which induced him to say "oh hello, do you come here often." this resulted in a red handprint marring his face which in return made him try hit her back but instead caught Thalia's leg causing her jeans to catch on fire.

"So far not a bad day." Leo spoke out, while Phoebe poured water over Thalia's jeans. Well at least he can now successfully say Thalia was no longer 'Hot'. Yet again this resulted in a slap from the electric blue eyed beauty and a punch in the family jewels from Jason.

"How am I meant to have kids now Jason, congrats dude you ruined the next generation of the world." leo cried out in fake anguish.

"How bout you don't reproduce at all." Thalia, Phoebe and Annabeth called out at once, huh shocking that Thalia wasn't sticking up for him, he thought they were true loves after all.

"Stop your ignorant bickering and look around, don't you realise where we are?" Lady A spoke out, effectively shutting everyone out other than the bickering of curses from Thalia.

"Well that wasn't really nice Thalia going and cursing me to Tartarus like that, I thought we were friends, you know, if i were you I would have apologised by now." Leo spoke out in an ignorant tone.

"Oh look we're in Perce's workshop guys lets see if he has any tips on killing el' bato diablo out there."

One thought went through everyone's head, 'Leo you are an idiot'.

As everyone finally calmed down Leo grabbed an oil lamp and lit it. The room was moderately sized, ten foot by ten foot. To one corner there was a bed and next to it a chest of drawers. Next to that the was a large desk and two filling cabinets. The desk has an array of papers filled with mind maps, notes and information. Their were several notice boards with papers that looked like essays were written on them. There were several smaller desks adorned with papers, several journals.

They found a shocking amount of information on the old papers. Some contained profiles about monsters with information nobody knew. They also found several video tapes, one of which contained an entry that was quite horrific.

 _"Okay so the date is the 13th of Febuary, ehrm, 2015." Everyone watched carefully as it was roughly 4 months since Percy left camp that this video was created._

 _*He put his hands in his face and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds.* "Its 3.34am at the moment and I haven't slept in what, 3 days now. The nightmares, those, blood red eyes, those glowing orbs stare into your soul. That's not just a beast out there, it's a demon from hell." The screen fizzed white and black for a few seconds before a new video appeared. This time the room Percy was in was a mess and in the corner Percy sat huddled. "Zoe please, please don't do this Zo- AHH" Percy was now convulsing on the floor and claw marks that drew blood appeared on his skin. ZOE PLEASE STOP, STOP-"_

Artemis turned the TV off. "I think we should continue looking for information on killing the mothman." She spoke whilst looking at the TV sadly. Everyone nodded and went back to looking at pieces of paper. Leo looked at the large desk before noticing something. 'Huh is that... yes it was, a piece of paper that had been tucked under a journal and was half tucked into the wall. Booyah, i'm so useful."

"FOUND IT!" Leo shouted at the top of his voice causing it to echo round the small desolate room hurting everyone's ears.

The paper read _'biological experiment seven. I believe I have found a way to kill the Mothman, after collecting tissue samples i tested the effects of different metals on the skin, so far the only metal to have created an effect was silver. The silver caused the tissue to rot into a pile of dead skin, but now the only way to be sure is to finally test some silver on the Mothman itself. Regards ~Perseus._

 _03/13/15_

"Look at the date Percy was locked in here for a month from what happened in the video and chances are he was in here long before that, how could he survive" Everyone was in shock so much so Nico forget to glare at Anna- nope he's still glaring at her.

"Thalia look at the dates closely, whenever we asked Percy about what happened here he said that he was here for a week before leaving, I knew there was something he was hiding." Lady A spoke out in a triumphant tone.

Ha! And you say you and aqua boy were not close, I smell bull, oh that's Annabeth's face oops. Out of nowhere a loud grinding noise was heard and looking behind us was the beast in question, the thing was seven foot tall with a wingspan of 17 foot, he had a weird looking face impossible to describe and a body covered in hair, not just a thin coat no this looked like someone let curly hair frizz to the point of falling out.

"Dude you need to wax!" Leo the idiot he was spoke out.

The comment enraged the beast to the edge, so in retaliation it attempted to move forward before it realised that a blade was sticking in his chest, not just a blade but a 5 foot long pitch black katana which had silver 'veins' running across the black metal. The flesh of the mothman slowly melted and rotted away into the ground before disappearing into the concrete.

Before them stood a girl around the age of 15 with features reminding Leo of Calypso, but to Thalia and Artemis the facial features reminded them of Zoe, she had volcanic black eyes with veins of gold, running through them, her hair was jet black with streaks of blonde running through it and with a beautiful voice she spoke,

"The names Andromada Jackson, and y'all should not be here."

 _Sustina River, Outskirts of Anchorage._

 _Chrysaor's Point Of View_

Oceanus was getting on Chrysaor's nerves, with the constant pestering of 'when shall we meet Perseus, where is Perseus' , Chrysaor was now on the brink of sticking his black throwing knife into Oceanus' neck, 'ahh how pleasing would it be with Percy's knife covered in the blood of the Lemurians king'. The u-boat started to sail into the wide river mouth and it took several minutes before she was anchored away from shore. Chrysaor froze the water with his powers that Percy taught him creating a surface that he and Oceanus walked over. It was quite funny how shocked Oceanus looked considering the fact no child of the sea god who was supposedly his father had no form of affinity with ice, well it was an unknown power as the scale of power for Poseidon children was based of the mental strength of their mother.

'Ha, wait till he sees how far Percy has come with his powers' Chrysaor muttered in his mind the pair reached the end of the ice pathway and was now standing on a field of ice covered grass, before walking off into the distance where he knew Percy's house was. The pair had walked for around five minutes before they scenery started to change, the field of grass was now a quiet forest, the imaginary path they followed had started to turn from a dirt trail into a rocky slope. They two walked adjacent to the slope for a while before they were faced with an outcrop of stone. Chrysaor stopped before he started looking around for Percy's insignia, he eventually found what he was looking for, a sword and torch crossed over and above that the drawing of a lions head. He used the black throwing knife to draw blood from his hand and ran it over the rune, it started to faintly to glow blue before part of the rocky outcrop shimmered away and its place was an elevator.

Stepping in the elevator you would find the whole thing made of Tartarean Steel, a metal alloy Percy created by mixing amounts of Stygian Iron and Atlantean glass. The metal was coloured in a silvery grey but could be darker by using a higher percentage of stygian iron. The floor was made from obsidian and within seconds of standing in the elevator it had started to go to the top of the outcrop. They two had stepped out of the elevator and surprisingly Oceanus had kept quiet throughout their little journey, he studied the metal around him.

Many of the lower walls had been made from a mixture of white and grey stone, which created an odd, but unique pattern that was aesthetically pleasing. Many of the wooden feature that complemented the rustic, but modern building, was made of mahogany and the contrast worked well with the house. There was 3 floors, the second had a balcony and the third had two slanted roofs, separated by a flat one. Half of the first floor was accessible by ground, the other half was covered by the hill that contorted around the building and led to the second floor. There were large ground to floor windows that provided an insight into the building but they were unable to truly see was a garage door, large enough for two Yukon XL's that made up the only viewable section of the first floor. A black metal was used for final detailed on the house and could be found everywhere, holding the windows together, the piping, and sections of the roof. The sides and back of the house were covered in a mixture of pine, spruce and other similar trees that shimmered under the wind.

The building had views that stretched for miles in the clear weather, the coast line was easily seen, Anchorage, was a dot in the distance, the valley they came from was peaceful and calm, and the sustina river was an ethereal blue.

"Smart place to build a home." Oceanus finally spoke.

"It is isn't it, but where is Percy he should be here unless he ran into a monster, but even then he should be visable from here?" Chrysaor spoke confused.

Oceanus stayed silent. Chrysaor sighed before inviting the Ocean Titan into Percy's home, when they entered Chrysaor shouted Percy's name but no reply came. He sighed yet again, he went off into the living room and looked around. He moved over to the sofa and sat down whilst looking at mahogany table. The beautifully furnished table had several glasses with liquor and empty bottles of scotch on top of it. Oceanus joined him and sat and sat on a tan leather single seat sofa and looked at Chrysaor.

"I'll get us a drink in a moment, you want anything specific?" Chrysaor asked.

"I'll just have water thanks." Oceanus replied curtly.

Chrysaor nodded and turned to the 70" flat screen. He walked over and turned it on before standing back in shock. On the screen was a dark room, in the middle of which a young teenage girl sat and was covered in cuts and blood... reacting quickly Chrysaor turned the tv off and removed the DVD from the playstation.

Oceanus stood up in shock. "Chrysaor, wha-"

"DON'T OCEANUS." Chrysaor shouted in shock.

"Who was that-" "I SAID DON'T OCEANUS, you will do best to forget what you saw, that is something we should, not, have seen." Chrysaor spoke back, his anger growing larger by the second.

Oceanus stopped speaking and decided to look the windows where the world was peaceful. The world beyond the glass remained calm, that was however, for a few seconds. A giant figure dropped in front of the glass, A giant pair of golden eyes starred into the room and at Oceanus.

"Oh Chaos be with us." Oceanus spoke in fear.

"What the fuck do you mea- oh shit." Chrysaor started angry but finished in fear as he recognised what that being was.

A powerful, murderous dragon who wanted to kill Percy. As several seconds passed the dragon smashed through the bomb proof, roof to floor windows and attacked the waiting pair.

 ** _(2673)_**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys what is up. Hope you are doing great, good to see the response to this remastered story has been so positive. Honestly it's so amazing. I have a few shout-outs to give and the story of the day.**

 ** _Quick shoutout to reddit user: Plymethwill. They recognised my name in what I assume on my comment on the introductions thread on r/fanfiction._**

 ** _A shoutout to Par76, good to see an OG fan reviewing, messaged them since I fondly remembered them interacting consistently with reviews. Love you man/girl. Good to see you enjoying the remastered version._**

 ** _Unfortunately I am unable to give a shoutout to the 100th follower as some people have unfollowed and i've lost track as to who the 100th follower is. However 100th favourite and the 50th review both get OC's within reason, also 1 review per chapter counts._**

 ** _SOTD: Faded ~ OriksGaming: Absolutely amazing time travel fic that is unpredictable and thus amazing._**

 **So quick overview on the going ons behind the scenes:**

 **-If you are a fan of Patron of the Betrayed the next chapter will come out on Sunday, if you haven't read it, go check it out. The chapter is finished, I'm just revising it.**

 **\- I have finished up to chapter 10 where we see the fight against Draco. It is ten times better and I am so proud of how this remastered version is going.**

 **-Next chapter will be out on Tuesday or Wednesday, whichever one I feel comfortable with.**

 **\- Quickly going back to the part about the Draco fight, I have been working on that chapter all week and i'm sure you will all love it. Can't say how proud of it I am.**

 ** _I am Beta of the story Shattered By Theta K go check it out._**

 **You guys are just awesome and just love you all. Stay awesome peeps: If you're new here follow and favourite, it only gets better from here. PLEASE review your thoughts on the chapter. If I recognise you, possibility is a shoutout.**

 **Peace out ~AdmetoUltor14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 9: Meeting many immortals.**

 _Location: TNT Factory, Point Pleasant, West Virginia._

 _?'s Point Of View_

Andromada's day was going very well, so far she wasn't attacked by anything, monster or mortal. She was also 'meant' to go into school today, however considering she had completed all the work necessary for the rest of the week. She looked at the date on her phone. It was Thursday the 15th of August, 2024, she had 3 days to get many of her uncles important possessions for a surprise on his birthday. Who was her uncle exactly? Well he was none other than world famous seismologist Dr Jackson, who, unknown to the public, was the Son of the Greek god Poseidon, the adopted son, of a very powerful goddess, and he was a powerful demigod himself. Andromada began looking back on memories of her uncle as she walked the gravel and dirt path into the industrial buildings. She looked back on how he had been there for the best part of 8 years. She thought about the knowledge he had shared with her, the countless hunting trips they had been on, and the plan lessons they took in Alaska. However those thoughts were unimportant at the moment, she had finally mist travelled a longer distance than she had previous, and at the moment, was hunting the famed mothman.

To say the least Andromada was kind of scared, after all, this directly went against her uncles and fathers wishes, but she didn't come ill prepared, after all her uncle tattooed her with a Japanese Rune which would bring forth her katana, a gift from her uncle. As she continued her descent into the eerily dark building she had heard an ear piercing metallic screech echo throughout. She picked up pace and began running, as that sound meant only two things. Option A was that someone had found her Uncles private study and could be going to loot it for the information it held inside. Or option B, the mothman was hunting her down. At the moment either option could be fun, however being hunted down wasn't something she wished for. She put her right hand over the tattoo on the outside of her left bicep. She mover her hand away and in it, appeared the beautiful ornamental sword. Overall it was 5 foot long, the blade itself, made of tartarean steel, was 4 foot long. The handle made up the last foot, and was covered with leather from a hellhound. The sword also had silver 'veins' that ran the entirety of it, they were necessary for facing the more, unorthodox monsters.

She had finally found the culprit of the sound and was shocked that she saw a group huddled together in what must have been her uncles study. What she didn't find shocking was what was 10 foot in front of her. It was the mothman, but she didn't care for waiting any extra seconds. She walked forward and with one swift motion, thrusted the blade through the mothman's spine and it pierced through into it's chest. She watched as the flesh melted into a brown sludge which festered into a boiling puddle on the concrete floor.

Andromada looked at their shocked expressions before speaking out in a calm and collected voice, "The names Andromada Jackson, y'all should not be here." Andromada Jackson finished with a look aimed at the silver eyed women who she recognised.

The silver eyed women glared at Andromada before speaking in an angry tone. "And who do you think you are to command a Goddess on where she should be."

Andromada smirked. "Well 'Goddess' as I previously stated I am Andromada Jackson. But i'm going to assume you want me to expand on that. I am the daughter of Chysaor Jackson, and the goddess Pleione, the niece of Perseus Jackson and the champion of the archer God Apollo. And you are Artemis-"

Artemis reacted quickly and had a black throwing knife to Andromada's throat. "Where in Hades is my brother young girl!" Artemis spat venomously.

"How the fuck am I meant to know, when this is the first i've heard of his disappearance." Andromada spoke back angrily. "But please do share why you have a knife of my Uncles. The only people to have one is myself, my father, Apollo, my aunt, and my Uncle."

"Your uncle an I go way back, but thats only if you are actually his niece." Artemis glared ready to throttle the teenager.

"What do I need to prove it. That the man over there is Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades or that the girl with the crown is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. Or, how my uncle saved your life and held the sky for you, twice." Andromada replied confidently whilst glaring back. It was at this moment Nico decided to interrupt otherwise a fight was too break out.

"Andromada, is it? I am sure that, everyone, believes that your Percy's niece, I believe Artemis only wanted to check and make sure. Would you be able to take us to Percy, we're on a quest trying to find your patron." Nico spoke out calmly.

"Uncle, Nicholas, my uncle has told me a lot about you. Is it true you betrayed him to your father as he went for the blessing of the Styx?" Andromada asked in wonder.

Nico sighed, clearly Percy didn't spare details. "I'm sad to say that, yeah I did, and I regret doing so..."

"Oh it's fine, it's fine. I know the story i'm just teasing. But sure i'll help. Need to see the old man anyway. " Andromada finished before noticing that Leo had been laughing the last few minutes.

"What so funny?" Andromada's asked.

"Nico, is named Nicholas, thats hilarious." Leo spoke out, tears brimming his eyes.

"And you name is Leonardo right, don't see whats so funny."

"But if you want my help you're giving me a ride." Andromada spoke out to the group.

Annabeth was the one who took initiative this time. "Hey Andromada, i'll take you to the Argo III. I'm sure everyone will catch up."

"Thank you...?" Andromada started. "Oh i'm Annabeth."

"Ah." Andromada smiled. "Thanks Annabeth."

 _Location: Meeting Room, Aboard the Argo III_

 _Andromada's Point Of View_

"So everyone, what do you want to know, also, just call me Andrea." Andrea spoke out in a quiet voice.

Questions were fired from everyone who sat round the table until Andrea put her hand up. "Look, you guys are giving me an aneurysm, or a migraine. Look, how bout I start with, how Apollo became my patron." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good to see us all come to an agreement. Anyway I met him at the ago of 8, back in that horror show of a year, 2016. He was one of the coolest people I met, other than my father and mother. He taught me everything I know about monsters, and he did give me the wicked sword. Anyway a year later my father and I went camping, but we got overrun by monsters." Andrea's tone changed to being more solemn. "My father got knocked out by a hellhound and as death was about to embrace us I prayed to my Uncle for help. He appeared in a spray of mist and in a moment of rage attacked and murdered everything in the vicinity. Unfortunately, an Empousa struck my abdomen with a spear and I was bleeding out, it was a fatal injury. He prayed to Apollo and he saved me, but to do so my Uncle had to sacrifice something. So he sacrificed his last connection to camp, and his past life. The mighty blade Anaklusmos, if it were anyone else it would not have worked but since it was originally from my mother, it thankfully did. If you looked at my sister's constellation, which we can't as it's mid day." Andrea finished and popped a stick of bubblegum into her mouth.

Everyone sat shocked. Percy disconnecting his connection to camp, and Zoe meant that Andrea was someone he cared about deeply and was nor someone to mess with, nor get on her bad side.

"What is Percy like these days?" Nico asked.

"Well Uncle Nico, Uncle P is the second most amazing man i know, he has been there for me whenever i needed it , he taught me everything i needed to know about monsters. And he is a complete badass. He's went to Tartarus several time and written a bunch of information in a journal, I think he said he lost it down there though."

"Why was he in Tartarus." Annabeth asked shocked.

Andrea took a second to think before speaking. He told me that it was largely for training himself mentally and physically. Every time he came out of the pit he was a whirlwind when fought. He also went down to learn more about monsters so he could, teach me what he could so I'd be safe. That was after he met me though." She finished cooly, and popped a bubble formed by her gum.

"I know that this may seem like a weird question, but at the pace this thing moves I should ask it now. Would we be able to stop at Uncompahgre National Forest In Colorada. Uncle P has another study there and I need to collect a few things for him." She spoke cooly but nobody noticed her left leg nervously twitch.

Everyone turned to Artemis as she was the only immortal on the quest. Artemis sighed, waited a moment. But then silently nodded, understanding that it was important for Andrea & Percy's relationship, and it could provide beneficial information on who the enemy could be.

20 minutes had passed since Andrea asked to go to Uncompahgre National forest and they found themselves traversing a rocky valley enclosed in a forest with a creek flowing through the centre of the valley they were traversing through. It took a while of travelling, roughly 30 minutes before they had found it.

It, was a cave, a very messy and ravaged cave. What was once a desk and drawers seemed to be smashed into a pile of wood. Papers littered the entirety of the cave and what was once a couch was ripped into shreds, long claw were marks found in the material. An old gas lamp in the corner had seemed to been smashed and caused a fire in another pile of wood. Andrea grabbed a few journals that were salvageable, several bunches of notes, and began preparing to leave. Once Andrea put everything away into her bag. They turned to the exit cave and saw the thing that must have caused all the damage. A disgustingly ugly, horrid creature. A Wendigo.

 _Location: Outside Anchorage, Alaska._

 _Andrew's Point Of View._

Andrew was scared, and time felt like it slowed down. He could make out the countless features that was on the hellhounds face. The broken teeth, jutting out of the jaw, seemingly yellowing with age and lack of care. The blood red eyes, with a thousand yard stare, glaring back onto his own eyes. Seconds felt like minutes. The black knife like claws inching closer, and closer too his face. He closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the embrace of death, seconds passed and nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw what was once the hellhound was now another pile of golden dust, but this time an arrow, was lodged into the gravel path. He looked back over to where the battle between Dr Jackson and Kampe continued. He watched as the scimitar came closer to Dr Jacksons neck. He had reacted quickly. A vambrace on his arm pulled up and somehow blocked the blade with the leather armour.

"You didn't think these were only leather did you?" Dr. Jackson tutted and with a 'shwoosk' a long blade had appeared out of the vambrace and pushed the scimitar away. A few drops of green ooze from the scimitar dropped to the ground and the sound of a hiss could be heard and Andrew realised that the scimitar had acid dripping off it.

Dr Jackson threw the spear fishing arrow once again, this time it wrapped round Kampe's neck. He pulled the chain with as much force as he could muster, pulling the demonic being out of the air and into the ground. The 'spear head' untangled from the rope and he threw it once again. This time it tore through the other wing rendering it useless. Dr Jackson reacted quickly and stabbed one of his many black throwing knifes right into Kampe's neck killing her instantaneously. A plume of golden dust erupting into the air. Dr Jackson took a second to breathe before noticing the two scimitars and their sheaths were left as a spoil or war.

Dr Jackson regulated his breathing before speaking. "We will have to wait a moment before Temussia will join us."

"Who's Temussia-" Andrew began, completely confused.

"That. Would be me." A serene and calming voice spoke out.

"I'm the one that saved you from the pesky hellhound." The serene voice spoke again.

 _Location: Outside Anchorage, Alaska_

 _Third Person Point Of View_

Andrew and Perseus looked over to the source of the voice. The saw a 27 year old women sitting on the rocky outcrop. She had wavy red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had wild yellow eyes, and had a very athletic and lithe body type like a hunter. She was wearing tight pants with a variety of knife sheathes on them. Wore a plain black top with a black windbreaker. On her left side was a sword sheath and in her hand was a blood red bow.

"I'm the Goddess of Foxes, Wildlife, Immortality, and Tracking. Also the Goddess Artemis' immortal enemy." Temussia spoke with a strong confidence.

She jumped down from the outcrop before giving Perseus a quick hug. "It's good to see you again foxy." Perseus spoke with a sly grin.

"I told you Jackson if you called me that I would stab you." Temussia replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, how's your mother Perce?" Temussia questioned in a relaxed manner.

"It's been a while since i've seen her but last I checked she was fine. If only-" Perseus was about to finish but cut off by another voice.

"-She visited more. I told you son, I get quite busy."

"Wait, wait, I thought your mother was dead who is she?" Andrew asked confused and out of the loop.

Perseus sighed sadly before speaking. "Yes, my birth mother died, several years back. But that women there adopted me-"

"Excuse me Percy 'that women' has a name." The women interrupted sarcastically.

Perseus muttered to himself before speaking aloud. "Anyway! Continuing my previous point, that women is Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, Hellhounds, Empousa, and the crossroads."

"So Percy, who's your friend here?" Hecate questioned with a smile.

"This is Andrew, I've forgotten to ask your last name when we met, but he is the son of Apollo and blessed with the gift of fore-fought and prophecies."

Before Andrew could speak a deafening roar echoed through the fields and it was a sound Percy recognised well. It was Draco, the king of dragons. The biggest worry for Percy however, was that Chrysaor was most definitely at his house by now, and definitely in danger of death.

 **(2573)**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't really have much to say. I have the next three chapters done and the next will be up on Friday, so hopefully I can get another few chapter done.**

 **I am swamped with school work at the moment so I hope its fine if updates become sparse.**

 **Shoutout to Plymethwill; thanks for the review, good to see people enjoying the characters and the quality.**

 **Anyway guys please review, from now on i'm going to PM people thanking them for their reviews personally. If you're new don't forget to follow and favourite.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, have a great day, stay awesome folks.**

 **Peace out, AdmetoUltor14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 10: The Fated Fight.**

 _Location: Uncompahgre National Park, Colorado, USA._

 _Andromada's Point of View._

Andromada froze. The wendigo's yellow snakelike eyes, glared at her as if she was a personal enemy. The sounds of the wind rustling through the trees and bushes had died down, and a chilling silence set in. The wendigo's tall, lurching body, blocked the sun out and its black shadow stretched across the room.

The demigods finally reacted and drew the weapons. Artemis, Phoebe, and Thalia all drew their bows along with Will. Nico pulled out his stygian iron sword, leo a flaming hammer, Annabeth her knife, and Jason an imperial golden sword. "No wonder I was told to stay away from here" Andromada deadpanned in fear.

"You insolent child-" Artemis started in anger but the wendigo roared cutting her off.

The hunter trio and Will began firing arrow after arrow at the roaring beast in rapid succession. Annabeth pulled up her knife and attempted a charge at the monster whilst Andromada's mind raced a million thoughts. But everything she thought of came to a blank. She was unable to pull out a single thought on how to kill the damned thing, so she done the one thing that came to her mind. Charge.

She pounced forward, brandishing in her right hand, the midnight black katana that sucked life out of the air around it. She sliced her sword in an arc at the beast which dodged the blade effortlessly. It reacted violently, slashing at her and Annabeth simultaneously. Her arm was now marred with a long cut that oozed ruby red blood as she hissed in pain. Annabeth's face was now cut in several places and bruises began forming all up her arms and sides. Andromada seethed as she attempted to come up with a plan. The beast attacked again and she rolled below the dagger claws effortlessly. She quickly sliced once again at the beast breaking its attention away from the hunters. As it blocked the blade by grabbing it in its hand a flurry of arrows penetrated the skin of its back, creating a porcupine-esque figure.

Andromada attacked once again, and it was supplemented from several jabs by Annabeth and her knife. As Andromada ducked from another powerful attack from the giant monster how to kill the beast hit her. Quite literally as a stray fire ball from Leo had hit her leg and began burning the denim and flesh. "Thats it leo!" She exclaimed.

"Uncle P once mentioned it-" She dodged another attack and Jason jabbed the monster with his spear. "The beast is weak to fire. Fire is its kryptonite!"

Andromada attempted to roll away from the beast but found herself trapped in the monsters slender hands. As panic and adrenaline erupted in her veins she disappeared for several microseconds and was now at the other side of the cave and instead of the beast chasing her it froze like a statue. Once she realised what she done the monsters body erupted in a tornado of flames created by the son of Hephestus. "I finally done it, i-i..." Before she could finished her body gave way from under her and she slumped to the ground.

 _Location: Argo III, Canadian-Alaskan Border, 45 mins away from Percy._

 _Leo's Point of View_

Leo's day was not going so well, it had been roughly an hour since the groups fight with the wendigo, despite being closer to Alaska if felt like the middle of nowhere. Furthermore not to mention the meeting with the Olympians any day is horrible and at breakfast there was no bacon, today was a crime to his existence. His body was drained, everything was exhausting. At the end of the fight Artemis ordered him to grab all of Percy's work in case it may provide to be useful in the event of some incident or other important thing, Leo had blanked out at that point. It was a long and tedious process of walking back and forth and due to the terrain, was too dangerous to simply park the Argo right there. Today was just exhausting.

Annabeth and Andromada were still unconscious from the fight, and Leo was wanting to join them in a comatose slumber to rest up before the meeting in Alaska. As Leo yawned Annabeth awoke and grunted in pain. She joined the rest of the group who sat round an oak table reading numerous white and light brown pages of paper scrawled with writing. Annabeth scanned over report after report, diary entry after diary entry before shouting to the group.

"Hey everyone listen to this." Annabeth shouted.

 _08/15/17_

 _I believe I have happened to come across a Wendigo's den thanks to a tip. The last time I came across a Wendigo I was left with a scar on my back, that's rather large to say the least. 7 years ago 3 campers had went missing from a mountain roughly a mile away from here. 7 years previous to that a hunters cabin was found completely destroyed, there was signs of forced entry, a lot of blood, and the hunter who resided there was missing. And 7 years previous to that, a pair of young children were separated from their parents and their remains haven't been found. If this information is true then I have come to the conclusion that this beast is hibernating for 7 years and is active for roughly a month, and this is the final day. If I fail to kill this thing, this monster in seven years time more people will die. A young teenager named Namia went missing today, and she has a chance to survive if I can find the location of the den by triangulating the locations where people went missing._

 _P.S. It's been 3 years since I left camp, unfortunately I can't forget Tartarus, it seems that it has left a scar on my mental state. A warning to those who may find this note, if I fail, the next series of attacks will happen on 08/15/24._

 _Regards ~Perseus._

"This is just a couple years after the mothman incident happened, and if i'm correct he would have went to Canada afterwords." Annabeth spoke in a smart tone.

"What about this Athenian, I would argue that a diary entry may as well be useless compared to a report on how to actually kill the thing." Nico spoke out in a condescending tone as he showed them the paper.

 _~The Wendigo_

 _The Wendigo is a creature who was once human, but has transformed into an immortal and evil spirit. This is because they had taken upon the practice of cannibalism, most wendigos origins are quite commonly hunters, miners, and Native Americans who became lost over a winter and nearly starved to death had they not eaten their human companions. These Wendigo's have been cursed to wonder the land, eternally seeking to sate their voracious appetite for human flesh._

 _Various Native American tribes tell slightly different stories about this creature and refer to it by different names – Wendigo, Witigo, Witiko and Wee-Tee-Go – but each version roughly translates to mean the evil spirit that devours mankind. Wendigo's cover an expansive region, from areas of Minnesota, extending far in Canadian regions such as Quebec, and Ontario._

 _Wendigo's are rumoured to be gigantic spirits, they commonly reach a height over fifteen feet tall, are lanky with extended and long appendages; have glowing eyes. long dagger like yellowed flags, and claws like sabres. They are occasionally spoken to have yellow, sallow skin, and being matted with patches of dark hair._

 _Wendigo's prowesses in battle have never been fully recorded and most records are hearsay and rumours. What is known however is that the creature excels at stealth, creating a near perfect hunter capable of knowing every inch of its territory, every rock, tree, cave, and bush; and has the capabilities to utilise it. What is rumoured is the creatures ability with black magic, with some stories posit the idea that Wendigo's are able to control the weather using black magic, and some stories of an Alpha Wendigo, that passes on its curse to every cannibal making it infinitely more powerful than any Wendigo._

 _In personal experience I have come across three Wendigo's:_

 _The first was located in Ontario, I had no knowledge of Wendigo's at the time and hd to kill it by mutilating its body as Kronos had done to Ouranos. At the time I had mistaken it fr a murderous vampire, but the differences are quite easy to notice._

 _The second one was in Black Water Ridge. I met two people in the area who had knowledge on how to kill these monsterous spirits and without them I may still not know how to recognise a Wendigo, nor how to kill it._

 _The third is here in this national park. I have unfortunately failed to find it and kill it and it has caused the death of a young girl. I'm leaving at first light and will be leaving possessions here so I can come back and kill this foul beast._

 _P.S. If someone who should not be here has found this get away as quickly as possible, this monster is highly intelligent and will do anything to kill you. They are impossibly fast, have the capability to mimic human language and can read your mind bringing upon your worst nightmares. If this monster is hunting you, hell, you may as well already be facing the entrance of Tartarus as it will kill you._

 _Wendigo's have minor weaknesses to silver tipped arrows but have no defence against fire, use that to your advantage. In the entrance of the cave I have laid down Anasazi symbols which will stop it entering, but if an animal like a coyote drags a meal and ruins one of the symbols the whole chain is useless._

 _If you go under my desk there is a metal briefcase, the combination is, 18301615301315, inside you will find a flare gun, use that to kill the Wendigo, it is your only hope._

 _Regards, Perseus._

The group quietened down at the information that was just relayed to everyone. There was a mixture of emotions in the room, mostly shock and confusion, in Annabeth's anger, as she walked out to the deck when Nico stopped talking. Leo exited the room to go back to the Argo III's control room to make sure they were on course. Several moments passed and Andrea joined the group escaping her unconscious state.

Noticing that they were going through her Uncles notes and organising them she joined them. As she began to immerse herself in one of the journals the PA system crackled and Leo's voice spoke out.

"Hey Andrea come up to the captains quarters to give me the coordinates to Percy's house please."

Andrea sighed before closing the book and exiting the room.

 _Location: The Argo III, travelling over the Alaskan-Canadian border._

 _Artemis' Point of View._

Artemis had largely ignored the mild spat between Annabeth and Nico, whilst taking small mental notes on Wendigo's and their weaknesses. She decided to read more of Percy's notes finding out a variety of information, they were mostly ideas and plans for different, mostly swords with the occasional knife. After several minutes she stumbled across a private journal piece, which after a short internal debate, she decided to read.

' _So how does someone actually start one of these things? I don't even know why i'm doing this, sure Dr Whyte says it may be a good therapeutic procedure I don't know what to do, what to write, this is just confusing. Well he said I have to write something I guess i'll just some up what it's been like these last few years._

 _It's been insightful, yet, so lonely. Sure I have done things I never would of dreamed off in camp, i've shot guns, hunted animals and monsters, gone camping in mountains, but i've had no one to actually share these memories with. Yes I may have a select few friends i'm in contact with, I just miss the feeling of a relationship, I look back on my love life and it's constant failure._

 _The most notable part of my love life is my relationship with Annabeth. It was a shambles of a relationship over the two years. To an outsider our breakup was mutual and was due to us distancing ourselves from each other but, that isn't entirely true. See, what happened was that she handled her memories of Tartarus much better than myself, thanks to her mothers mental prowess. I on the other hand was a wreck, I had become a recluse and talked to nobody, our breakup was messy but I had quickly moved on, albeit becoming more cold of a person._

 _However she wasn't the only person to enter my love life. One person nobody knows I had a crush on is Zoe Nightshade. She was quite like a persian princess with her coppery tan, raven black hair, and beautiful volcanic eyes. She may have been cold when we first met, but as we got to know each other I told her several things that I have only told my therapist Dr Whyte about._

 _The final of the trifecta that is the failure of my love life is Calypso. She was drop dead gorgeous with her nice tan, amber eyes, and long auburn hair. She reminded me of Zoe in a way, with how easy it was to open up to her. I promised her that I would plant a garden for her, and so far I am yet to fail that promise, even if gardening is not my forte."_

Artemis folded the piece of paper and placed it away in her pocket. She decided to stop reading as it ended up becoming a rabble of his annoyance of having to keep a journal. She took a small break to have a quick breather. As she began to rift through more paper the PA system crackled loudly once again and Leo's shrill voice broke out.

"Everybody, we, are here!"

"Stupid insufferable boy." Artemis muttered to herself which caused Thalia and Phoebe to snicker.

"Well at least we finally get to see Percy's house." Thalia spoke out in a hopeful voice before exiting the room with Phoebe and the others onto the decking of the Argo III.

'This is going to be awkward isn't it?' Artemis internally thought, before sighing aloud and joining the others above.

 _Location: Outskirts of Anchorage._

 _Percy's Point of View._

Before anyone could question what the roar was Percy had disappeared in a flurry of blue mist. Temussia had quickly joined him in teleporting to his house in a bright rusty red light. Hecate looked worried and grabbed Andrew before teleporting in a pale green light.

Percy had found himself on the familiar mountain he had called home for several years. Parts of his house were on fire, slowly smouldering away into ash with thick black smoke billowing in to the sky. Where the ground to ceiling window should be a gigantic scaled body of a black dragon wriggled about, clearly attempting to attack something. Percy glared at the being before placing two fingers to his mouth and blowing, creating a shrill whistle that echoed around the valley. The dragons head tore through the ceiling and it turned its body around to face the son of Poseidon. The group looked at him as if we insane, whilst the dragon roared in anger. Hecate created a protective barrier around the trio to stop them from being attacked whilst Percy smirked.

"Perseus Jackson. I was wondering when you would finally appear." The dragons gnarled voice snarled with venomous rage.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. What have you done to my house man, I finally redecorated the place. Why can't you, just piss off for more than a year, i'm going to win as usual Draco we both know it." Percy shouted in an icy tone.

Draco glared before replying in rage. "This time Perseus I am going to kill you in the most slow, painfully torturous way possible!"

"Well then how about we change the rules a bit. This time we don't fight till either one of us flees, we make it a fight to the death. Should I win, you fade, go to the void, and I become the King of Dragons. Should you win... if you win you gain all my powers, my territory, and I will be punished to eternity in Tartarus." Percy spoke with venom laced in his words.

"An honourable challenge in the presence of a Goddess. I accept your terms upon a Chaos oath." The dragon spoke after several seconds of internal debate.

"I too swear upon a Chaos oath to uphold the terms." Percy replied.

 _Third Person_

Within seconds of the final words reached everyones ears a bright blue flash blinded everyone vision for several seconds. Nobody knew what happened and were unsure if the fight had already ended. Once it died down they looked towards Perseus, who was now wearing armour made of Tartarean Steel. On his back was a scythe; it had a six foot long handle that was covered in a black grip made from hellhound leather, and the blade was gold and bronze, glinting under the afternoon sunlight. At his sides were two weapons, the scimitars of Kampe with the blades edge looking a poisonous green. On his chest, was a throwing knife sheath with three black handcrafted blades, and in hand hid favoured weapon. His katana, a four foot long blade, with a one foot long handle. The blade was a deathly shade of black and had red veins along it that glowed like boiling magma.

Once again everyone lost their vision. But instead of being blinded they felt as if they lost their vision, all light had seemed to cease to exist. Once their vision returned Draco was now battle ready. The dragons body was a sleek jet black that was bout 50 foot long, and a wingspan near double of that. Draco's already armour like scales were further protected by what like Olympian silver plating that made the dragon look like it was wearing chain mail armour. Its head was also protected, now covered by what like a handcrafted helmet that made Temussia, Hecate and Will all worry for what was about to happen.

There was silence. Everything became still. The rustling of trees, bushes and grass all stopped as the wind died and a chilling cold set in. The two enemies glared at each other, hatred boiling in the eyes. Percy cracked his neck and stretched his arms out invoking Draco's reaction. Draco darted towards Percy who had rolled away in a nick of time as the monster tumbled into where he was at.

Percy retaliated by moving at speeds unbeknown to man slashing his sword in an arc motion. Draco moved his head away and as Perseus neared closed and closed smashing him 30 foot away rolling in the dirt. Draco turned and quickly let loose a jet of grey hell flames. Percy got up and as the flames were just feet away Percy ducked and they just missed him, setting fire to a part of his forest. Percy charged once again at Draco, who was cornered at a cliff of sheer rock. As Percy neared closer Draco took off. His magnificent wings taking him high in the sky, but before he could fly far enough, a black throwing found it self in one of his wings. The dragon let loose another roar of flames marring the ground around Percy.

Percy walked through the flames glaring at the beast as the flames grew he pulled a piece of metal and placed against his face. As the cold metal touched his skin a helmet formed, covering his whole face other than two slits for his eyes. He stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled out het another throwing knife. He ran towards Draco who landed on the ground with a heavy thump. As he near closer he dived and the Dragon let loose a roar as the knife found its way into his solar plexus. Draco stood up on his hind-legs and smacked Percy away and his body lurched against a rocky outcrop.

Percy ran once again with a burst of speed and attacked the dragon once more. He jumped into the air, pulling out one of his scimitars and slashed at the beats. Draco grabbed him out of the air, clenching his jaw around Percy's legs. Percy released an agonised cry as pain shot through his body. He pulled the scimitar and stabbed it into the dragons shoulder. He pulled out another throwing knife and realised it was his final one. He waited several seconds as the dragon thrashed around, as the jaws clenched tighter he acted, sliding the blade into a thin slit, stabbing one of Draco's eye. Draco roared in pain and Percy escaped, and limped back to his sword. He turned around and saw Draco glare at him with one eye. Draco opened his mouth and let loose another jet of flames. Percy grabbed the golden scythe from his back and aimed it at the flames.

It was as if time around the flames stopped. They continued bubbling but didn't move anywhere and Draco realised what the scythe was. It was the scythe of Kronos, the golden aura around it made it obvious, and Draco feared the extent of its power. Percy could destroy him out of existence with a thought and yet he hasn't, he was toying with him.

Percy removed his mask and smirked at the dragon. "Come on Draco, every fight previous to this I nearly died. I feel like we're just warming up!" Percy snidely shouted out.

"Oh Perseus I am going to end you." Draco retorted, anger boiling within.

Draco let loose another roar of flames that Percy dodged with ease. He placed the scythe back in its sheath on his back and pulled out his second scimitar. He charged at the dragon once more, this time deciding to slide underneath. He reacted quickly stabbing the dragons underbelly and piercing one of its lungs. He attempted to roll away but Draco was quick and destroyed Percy's chest plate with one swipe of his claws.

Percy sprinted off before dodging another jet of flames, that had just next him, boiling his skin on his legs. He turned round and saw Draco heaving for air, and he realised the poison was starting to finally take affect as it flowed through the dragons blood. "Come on Draco you're as good as dead, don't make this more difficult than this needs to be." Percy shouted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco roared in venomous anger.

As Draco charged Percy waved his hands and water chains wrapped themselves around Draco and forced him to the ground. Draco stretched out his wings destroying the chains and attacked again. Percy grabbed his Katana from the ground and slashed at Draco who barrelled past him; destroying one of the dragons gigantic black wings. Draco charged once more but was yet again forced to the ground by chains made of water. Draco attempted to charge but Percy smashed the butt end of the katana against the dragon kings head.

"I'm going- i'm going to kill you. Even if- if it kills me. I will make sure you don't live." Draco wheezed out pain and spite filling his voice.

"Draco, I may hate you but I do respect you as a warrior, and no matter how much hater I have for you I will not watch you die a painful death. You're bleeding out, Kampe's and the Lernean Hydra's poison is flowing through your veins, slowly putting you closer to anaphylactic shock." Percy spoke calmly, with little tone in his voice.

Draco looked up at the demigod and saw a slight glint of sadness in his nemesis' eyes. "If you wish Draco I can end your suffering now, allow you to pass on to the afterlife with ease, simply by snapping your neck.

"I guess this is how it ends after all. At least I fall at the hands of a fellow warrior and not a stupid noble. I accept your offer; Lord Perseus King of Dragons, may the draconian race prosper underneath you.

"Requiescat in pace, Lord Draco." Perseus spoke out, before driving his katakana through Draco's spinal column killing the dragon instantly. As immense power filled his body Percy snapped his fingers and the body of Draco erupted in ash grey flames. As the fire simmered Chrysaor run towards him. Before he could be reached he collapsed, next to the charred remains of the fallen dragon King.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _My my. How long's it been guys, a month and a half? Sorry about the wait guys, been busy with school work, my computer decided to update and wipe most of the files, even those containing the chapters, so i've slowly been working trying to get back into things and hopefully this is still of good quality._**

 ** _I've had to stop work on my own novels, and being beta for Theta K so I can keep my stories and school work afloat. In the story the very large number is actually cyphered by something I created; the type is reverse + G, Person who solves it gets a shoutout._**

 ** _Hopefully everyones enjoyed the chapter, this has been a tough chapter to write. Please leave a review detailing your thoughts, constructive criticism is appreciated. Follow and favourite if your new._**

 ** _Love you guys, stay awesome, ~AdmetoUltor14._**

 ** _P.S. I've been busy for that long i've celebrated my birthday and got pissed, which was absolutely hilarious, i'll share stories next chapter._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 11: The new King of Dragons**

 _Location: Percy's house, outskirts of Anchorage, Alaska._

 _Third Person Point Of View_

Chrysaor was quickly joined by Oceanus and they hoisted the unconscious man up. Hecate, Andrew, and Temussia met up with them as they began walking over to the trio who were heading into Percy's house. With a wave of her hand Hecate had fixed Percy's home to it's former glory. The windows were replaced, the interior walls repaired, and everything that was smashed and broken was no once again the pristine quality they previously were.

The 6 entered the house and were unsure what to do.

"Oceanus, we'll take him upstairs and clean up his wounds and patch them. Mother, if you make a pot of coffee for yourself, Temussia, and our guest, that'll be great." Chrysaor spoke out. Hecate, Temussia, and Andrew entered the kitchen and dining room area. Hecate told them to sit down whilst she began work on the coffee.

\- UPSTAIRS-

"Oceanus just lay him on his bed. Strip the armour, his robe, and outermost clothes. I'll get the stuff from the medicine cabinet." Chrysaor ordered and the two completed their roles.

"I'll clean the wounds with the alcohol and you use nectar, but not too much." Chrysaor spoke, and he began cleaning the bite wounds that littered the legs. Oceanus waited patiently and dabbed minor amounts of nectar on each wound. They cleaned up the rest of the scrapes and cuts before putting everything away. They waited a moment before exciting the room quietly so Percy could remain asleep.

They went downstairs and found everyone else sat down at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Hecate looked up and spoke worriedly. "How's Percy doing?" When Hecate finished Temussia also looked at them with worry.

Before Chrysaor could speak Oceanus spoke to their surprise. "Perseus has an array of injuries but he is going to be fine. He is resilient and strong, he is sure to heal quickly."

Before anyone could speak there was a series of knocks on the door that echoed through the rooms.

 _Location: The Argo III, On Percy's Mountain._

 _Third Person Point Of View_

Andrea and the rest of the group excited the majestic warship and looked at the beautiful building that stood 20 feet in front of them. Many of the lower walls had been made from a mixture of white and grey stone, which created an odd, but unique pattern that was aesthetically pleasing. Many of the wooden features that complemented the rustic, but modern building, were made of mahogany and the contrast worked well with the house. There was 3 floors, the second had a balcony and the third had two slanted roofs, separated by a flat one. Half of the first floor was accessible by ground, the other half was covered by the hill that contorted around the building and led to the second floor. There were large ground to floor windows that provided an insight into the building but they were unable to truly see was a garage door, large enough for two Yukon XL's that made up the only viewable section of the first floor. A black metal was used for final detailed on the house and could be found everywhere, holding the windows together, the piping, and sections of the roof. The sides and back of the house were covered in a mixture of pine, spruce and other similar trees that shimmered under the wind.

Annabeth audibly gasped at the architecture of the building and was amazed at how everything worked out. Modernism and rustic styles weren't her forte but she was impressed by the quality of the building in front of them. The looked around the other side of the mountain which was rather bare in comparison to the house. There was an array of tears in the grass that stretched and scarred the land. Close to the cliffs edge was a shocking sight. A humongous dragon skeleton was scorched and seemed to continue smouldering away with a small glow. They walked calmly up towards the building, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

They waited several moments staring at the dark wooden door. In a sudden the door was wide open and an Uberti lever action rifle was aimed at Andreas forehead as she was at the front.

Andrea turned her head to the side to see who was holding the gun before speaking. "Hey pops."

"Andrea what are you - you know what. Everyone, just come in." Chrysaor spoke confused before sighing.

He looked over the group as they entered. There was his daughter, much to his surprise and dismay. The goddess Artemis, and her hunters Thalia, and Phoebe. And the demigods, Annabeth, Leo (the one who previously ruined his ship and Chrysaor glared at him), Jason, Nico, and Will.

He closed the door after them, before proceeding to place the rifle back in its case and putting it under the console table of the hall. They walked into the open space living room / kitchen and dining area where Hecate, Temussia, and Andrew waited them. The sound system from the living room was now playing an old classic rock song as everyone sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee which was laid out for them. Everything was quite before questions started being thrown about.

"Why is she here?" Artemis said venomously whilst glaring at Temussia.

"Who's that?" Will spoke whilst looking at Andrew who looked like a younger him.

"Who are you?" Leo said to Hecate.

But the quietist question come from Andrea who looked rather fearful. "Where's Uncle Percy dad?" Once everyone heard the question they froze.

"He's upstairs, resting. Draco came and challenged him and he was severely injured. He's going to be unconscious for another hour at least." Chrysaor spoke calmly and Andrea rushed upstairs to see him, with nobody following to allow her to have some privacy.

Hecate sighed before beginning to answer everyone questions. "Leo. I am Hecate, goddess of Magic, hellhounds, and crossroads, I am Percy's and Chrysaor's adopted mother."

She took a breathe before speaking again. "Artemis, don't bother with your pathetic rivalry with Temussia. She's here to help Percy find Apollo and thus by extension help you." Hecate finished whilst glaring at Artemis. Temussia calmly smirked.

"Will, this is Andrew, now I know this may shock you, but he is your full blooded brother. Your mother gave him to a foster family when he was a baby because Apollo told her she had too." She finished whilst looking at everyone.

Andrew, Will, and Nico went over to one of the couches in the living room that stared out of the window and began speaking to each other. Leo was staring at Temussia who was messing around with a knife in her hand.

"I have a question for Artemis... Why is my daughter on this quest. She was meant to be in school at Seattle." Chrysaor spoke in a calm but angry tone.

Artemis sighed in confusion before speaking. "I don't know why she was in Point Pleasant but she was. She recognised who I was and asked why we were at Percy's safe house-" *At this point Chrysaors eyes opened slightly in shock* "- she informed us that she was Apollo's champion and offered to help the quest by taking us here. She then took us to Uncompahgre National Park where we fought a Wendigo then proceeded to came her."

Chrysor simply rubbed his temples with his hands. Before he could speak Andrea was noticed walking down the stairs and she encapsulated her father in a tight hug. "Is that skeleton outside that fucking dragon?"

"Yes it is. How's Percy doing." Chrysaor spoke warmly.

"He's injured all over but he looks like he'll be fine. If he didn't kill that dragon I would and make sure it regretted hurting Uncle P." Andrea spoke whilst fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist.

Temussia exited the table quietly as Andrea and Chrysaor embraced. She began walking up the steps of the stairs before a voice spoke out.

"Where are you going?"

Temussia turned her head to the table where everyone was now looking at her. She saw that the question had came from Artemis so she proceeded to glare at the goddess.

"I am going to see Percy. Is that an issue." Temussia spoke sarcastically.

"I am also coming-" Artemis started but was interrupted. "No you're not. You made your decision. I am closest to him and I know he would prefer to see me when he wakes up. Chrysaor, I'll change his bandages for you." Temussia calmly changed the situation and continued up the stairs. Artemis had simply gave in before starting a discussion with Hecate and her hunters on where Apollo could be.

Temussia walked down one of the halls and entered Percy's room where he was laying peacefully on his bed. She removed the bandages from his legs, and proceeded to look at the numerous bite wounds that marred his legs. She let out a light gasp and worry struck her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for Percy to get himself in danger, but what was rare was any serious injuries and he was covered in them. She began to wrap them up when Percy jolted awake.

 _Location: Percy's House, Outside of Anchorage_

 _Percy's Point of View._

Percy jolted awake before gasping in pain. As the air rushed out his chest he was enclosed in a hug and his vision was blinded with red. "Tem, can't... breath.."

"Oh Perce, why were you such an idiot! You could have died you-you idiot." It was then he realised that Temussia was sobbing as she spoke.

"I was fine, I was always fine. But you're hurting my ribs." Percy spoke whilst in pain.

Temussia let go of her iron clad grip and sat next to him in bed. She decided to look into his eyes and gasped.

"What... what's wrong?" Percy asked worried.

"Your eyes... they're different." Temussia spoke in shock. She got off the bed and grabbed a small mirror and handed it to him. He looked in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. Instead of the usual sea green eyes staring back at him they were now a darker shade of green with a golden crescent moon around the iris. It took him a moment, but he realised why that was the case. He was now the King of Dragons, and it was more than a title, he was now semi-immortal. However that wasn't the only thing he noticed, his hair was now too long thus needing cut, and he was needing a shave.

He put the mirror on the bed and tried to get up before hissing in pain. "Percy don't!" Temussia warned."

Percy waved his hand and got up. This time everything was fine, he looked down at his legs where the bite wounds were now healing effortlessly. He heard a loud crack where his ribs were and he could feel the bone heal.

"What was that?" Temussia asked worried.

"That. Was one of my ribs I believe." Percy replied confused.

"Wait, what?" Temussia spoke.

"I'm semi-immortal now, I guess, i'm now similar to a minor god, without the god part. I'm the King of Dragons- wait, help me find a book. It's old, rather tattered leather binding, it's titled... Tales of the Depths of Tartarus. the author name was scratched out." Percy spoke as he began searching a desk.

"Sure." Temussia spoke with a smile seeing Percy return to his normal self. She began looking at the opposite side of the room and after 5 painstaking minutes she found it on top of a shelf nearly out her reach. She got it book and swiped the dust off of it. She stared at the front of it, the title was exactly what Percy said it was, and dead centre was a dragon insignia.

"Hey Perce, I found it!" Temussia turned with a smile.

"What would I do without you?" Percy replied with a grin before being given the book. He turned through the pages before landing on the one he want. 'Dragons.'

"It says here that:

 _Dragons are an ancient and diverse race, similar to Drakons. However where Drakons were spawned in the Chaos era with many other Alpha monsters it began in the primordial era. Their first alpha was known as Dragorious and the race boomed in size. Part of Tartarus became known as the dragon den, the alpha viewed as king, and some powerful dragons, became "nobles." One of these nobles, Syrabis, rose up with an army and killed Dragorious. Syrabis allowed the dragons to do whatever they want and many terrorised humans, during the 'Medieval' time period. This time Draco rose in support and killed Syrabis single handedly. Since then there have been numerous duels and Draco has survived all, and thus remains as King of Dragons._

 _Dragons are known to have an array of powers. First and foremost is their roar of flames, due to a magical biological process they have a unique organ in their throat able to convert energy and oxygen into flames. Each roar of flames is unique, and with each subspecies differs further. Those few that were bred in captivity under Thanatos display a more unique type of flame known as soul flames with similar properties to stygian ice. The few created by Pontus thrived in water and instead of flames spewed a blend of ice and water. Each dragon is highly unique but do have similarities._

 _One of those similarities is their amazing senses. Every sense is heightened to impossible levels; their vision is perfect with no blind spot like humans, they could hear a twig snap half a mile away. They are able to sense the infrared radiation (heat) coming off of other lifeforms. One of other unique ability, is their ability to heal life ending wounds in hours..._

The rest of the chapter had been burned and with illegible writing.

"So, you're now the King of Dragons. What's your plans, Lord Perseus." Temussia spoke out jokingly.

"Well first of all, you, are going to keep calling me, Percy. Lady Temussia." Percy replied with a smug grin.

"Don't even think about it Perce. Now go shower and shave, and if you stop being a dick, i'll sort that mop you call hair for you.

Percy gave her a short glare before lamenting. "Fine." With the single word he went through the door of his room, crossed the hall, and entered the bathroom.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _What is up guys, chapter is coming to you all a little early due to the reception on my previous chapter, honestly brought a smile to my face, love you guys._**

 ** _Anyway some questions for you all. Anyone else playing battlefield one? Im loving it, favourite guns to use are the Russian 1895 and the M1907 of the medic class. I've also been getting into the Zombies scene in call of duty, love the maps of Black Ops 3, the Giant and Revelations are my favourites, and my best game is round 93 on Ascension. If any of yous play either one do share in the reviews._**

 ** _If you are interested in Percy's house in this story I have based it on a real location, known as the Ptarmigan Residence in Colorado, lovely home, lovely location. Check it out, its beautiful._**

 ** _I have the next chapters typed out, they'll be coming in the next week, but before that I am working on the next three chapters of Patron of the betrayed on my page, so go check out._**

 ** _But anyway guys please review your thought on the chapter, quite a few dark thing are going to mentioned in the next one that are integral to Percy's character, Follow and Favourite if you're new._**

 ** _Stay awesome folks, ~Admeto_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 12: Meeting the Guests**

 _Location: Percy's Room, in his house, Outside Anchorage_

 _Percy's Point of View_

Percy stared in the mirror. His shower helped relax him and he had a towel wrapped round his waist. He began shaving and as he was halfway done Temussia knocked on the door.

"Hey Perce can I come in?" Temussia asked.

"Yeah. i'm shaving." Percy spoke back.

Temussia entered the bathroom and placed a set of clothing on the toilet seat. He looked over and noticed that it was more formal-casual clothing. He raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Is this for our guests downstairs?"

"What- how do you- know. What?" Temussia spoke shocked.

"I can sense them downstairs. I'm gonna assume it's the quest members." Percy asked calmly as he finished shaving. Temussia noticed and clicked her fingers and his hair was now sorted. It was shorter and wavy but he ran his finger through it and pulled back and to the right side. He smiled with a bit of confidence in his eyes.

"So you going to leave and allow me to change?" Percy asked.

"Please, it's nothing I haven't seen before Perce." Temussia winked at him.

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Fine, fine. I'll be waiting in the hall." Temussia lamented before exiting the room. Percy changed in his clothing and looked in the mirror one last time. He was wearing grey slim fitting jeans, a skinny black short sleeved oxford shirt, and a grey waistcoat. His jeans had a dark brown leather belt with shoes of the same colour. He brushed his teeth one last time before exiting the bathroom and entered the hallway.

"You ready for this Perce?" Temussia asked.

"Yeah, it's inevitable right?" Percy spoke with a small smile. Temussia had simply nodded.

They began walking to the balcony that overlooked the living room - kitchen area and overheard a prophecy which caused Percy to groan.

"There was a prophecy. It goes as"

 _"Find the hero once broken and his newest friends."_

 _"In the land beyond the Gods the sun is slowly setting"_

 _"But first find the man of gold who sails"_

 _"Night and Darkness shall rule the world if all else fails"_

 _"And Finally a Ring Of Fire Leads The Way"_

"Percy isn't going to be happy you know." Chrysaor spoke out.

Percy and Temussia rested their forearms on the bannister before Percy spoke.

"I have to agree with you brother."

"Uncle Percy!" Andrea shouted before running up the steps and enclosed him in a hug.

"Andrea!" Percy replied with a smile.

"You could have died you- you idiot." Andrea sobbed.

Percy grinned. "You're the second person to call me that in less than an hour." At this Temussia let off a small laugh which caused Artemis to glare at the ground. "Look, we need to discuss everything in the last 24 hours, and... this prophecy."

Andrea nodded and the trio went downstairs where Percy was then hugged by Nico.

"Hey death breath." Percy smirked before being punched in the arm by Nico.

"You owe me a fucking explanation..." Nico warned.

"Yes yes I know." Percy laughed, and everyone sat down around the table. Chrysaor spoke out with a question directed at Andrea. "Now Andromada, explain why you weren't at school."

"I was getting tired of a boring mortal life, thought i'd go check out Uncle P's old places. Ended up meeting these guys, they were trying to find Apollo so thought i'd help. After all he's my patron. Ended up in Alabama, killed a wendigo and came here, nothing much." Andrea said, and Chrysaor noticed her staring at her coffee.

Percy looked around at the table to see who was there. There was Nico, Will, and Andrew sitting together, the two sons of Apollo eerily looked like twins. There was Annabeth, Jason, and Leo who he smiled at. Next to them was Artemis (who he ignored) Phoebe, and Thalia, who he grinned at. To his right side was Chrysaor, then Hecate, then Temussia. His left side was Andrea who was staring at her coffee.

"Now if you have any questions just say, because we are pressed for time." Percy spoke.

"Why are your eyes different?" Artemis questioned, before blushing at what she said.

"I'm now the King of Dragons. And I guess this is part of it." Percy spoke with a shrug.

"Oh there's a story here isn't there." Leo spoke out, excitement in his eyes.

"Knowing my mother she recorded it. Would you like to share it with us." Percy asked.

"Of course." Hecate moved over to the large TV and noticed a dvd sticking out. She noticed the date on it and decided to teleport it away to her mansion in Washington. Percy moved over to the liquor cabinet and poured out a glass of scotch as he looked at a calendar. It was one of the shittiest days of his life as every year something terrible happens. What was the point of celebrating his birthday when one of the people he was truly close to got murdered just days before. . .

He moved over and sat back on his seat as the TV began playing. Everyone watched in fascination as Percy and the Dragon fought. The watched every moment in awe. Each swipe of a sword. Every manoeuvre Percy made, it was a complicated dance to the death.

"Holy shit that was epic!" Leo and Andrea spoke in unison.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Annabeth and Thalia asked in wonder.

"I was taught in Tartarus. Honour, and Power was the code of which I was trained by. How to use the shadows to your advantage yet still be hidden in plain sight; how to hunt and track monsters of every environment; I was also trained in the art of strategy and was taught a variety of things. It was difficult, it was brutal, but it was worth it in the end." Percy spoke reminiscent of past memories.

"Who taught you all of that?" Artemis asked, picking up on the mention of shadows.

Percy's eyes glinted with pride. "The Primordial Erebus: God of Shadows and Darkness."

"Percy, based off of the prophecy I think he may be our enemy." Artemis spoke quietly.

"He isn't like that, he never saw the point of mindlessly fighting for power. Nor would he lie to me or go back on what he said." Percy finished with a small glare at Artemis.

"Percy." Chrysaor started. "I can only assume you and Erebus are close but you need to open your mind up to the possibility of it. He is the Primordial of Darkness, and his with wife Nyx is the primordial of the Night. Their titles match those present in the prophecy, it's the most likely thing." Chrysaor spoke with a grimace.

"Believe whatever you may wish to, but I know what he's like." Percy said annoyed before downing the last of his glass.

He was going to leave the table and pour himself another drink before noticing that Andrew's eyes were clouded over. "Hey Andrew are you okay? You look like you had a vision?"

"Yeah, it was my dad. He looked like he was withering away and this figure made of shadows stood over him. Then a bright light flashed and the scene changed, I was out of the cave and their wwas a rusty metal sign with the work Kodiak Island painted on it. There was a wooden pole that jutted out of the ground with a skeleton pierced on it; similar to a pike. We need to go immediately we don't have the timeto wait around." Andrew spoke firmly.

Percy sighed. It was looking more and more like Erebus was at work here, but he was going to wait until he had all the facts. He walked over to the near empty bottle of scotch before speaking. "I guess we go to Kodiak Island, and we need to get their before sunset so shall we?" Percy questioned, staring at the dredges of amber liquid in the glass. He put the bottle down and the group exited the magnificent house. He allowed them to go ahead and Temussia walked with him.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Temussia asked.

"It is huh; always got to be August the 15th. Just once I would like to go through this day without something shit happening; and I can't even think of a way that could ever happen." Percy spoke out exasperated.

"Are you sure that isn't the whiskey messing with your head there Perce." Temussia grinned sarcastically.

Percy laughed which Hecate and Artemis heard and Percy pulled Temussia in a one arm hug. Hecate and Temussia grinned at Percy smiling whilst Artemis had a pained look. They all entered the Argo III and began their flight to Kodiak island, where today was going to get much worse for Percy then it already had.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys, I have to say the response on my two previous chapters was amazing so I have decided to get this chapter up early; its a little short unfortunately but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it all.**

 **Quick shoutout list;**

 **VCRx thanks for you reviews man; hope everything is working out for Shattered. Stay awesome bro.**

 **Omega: I'm an Xbox player unfortunately.**

 **Shoutout to everyone new here, hope you are all enjoying the story so far; theres more epicness to come.**

 **Now serious moment; as i've been rewriting this and developing Temussia character more i'm actually struggling to chose between pairing Percy with Artemis or pair him with her and i'm wanting your thoughts on it guys.**

 **SOTD: The Mysterious Wanderer - By Wolfswar: Its an amazing story with an amazing premise, go check it out.**

 **I've been playing Rise of the Tomb Raider and its amazing, if your on the fence of whether or not to play it I say go get it, you won't regret it.**

 **Please review your thoughts on the chapter; whether you want Percy to be with Temussia or Artemis. If you're new here follow and favourite if you enjoyed.**

 **Stay Awesome folks ~ Admeto**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 13: A Game of Poker Gone Wrong.**

 _Location: The Argo III, Meeting Room_

 _Percy's Point of View_

Percy was tired. The fight against Draco had worn him out much to his displeasure, and despite now being The Lord of Dragons most of his powers still had come to him, it was as if they were waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves. He was also tired of the day as a whole. He had fallen out of his plane, his plane was destroyed, nearly died whilst fighting Draco, having to kill Draco was even an unfortunate event, a new prophecy was found and he is part of it, his good friend Apollo was missing, and it was the 15th of October. 3 years had passed since the event that changed his life, and they were the longest three years of his life.

He was also getting tired of being in the meeting room. Several people were glaring at each other as if they were begging for the other to die. Will, Leo, Nico, and Andrew were all talking each other, basically detailing their life stories off. Annabeth and Jason were in a corner talking in hushed voices, too scared to confront him, and the one person he did want to talk to wasn't there. He was up a flight of stairs and out on the decking talking to his brother, and Percy didn't want to bother with diplomatic roles at the moment, he wanted to nap, and have a drink, but luck was not in his favour today.

He sighed loudly, ran a hand through his hair, and walked up the stairs. As he was about to finish a voice shouted out after him. " Where you going?" Temussia spoke confused, and everyone else noticed that Percy was leaving the room.

"I am walking up stairs." Percy replied with a smirk.

"You know what I meant you douche." Temussia replied with a glint in her eye.

"Why thank you for the lovely nickname Tem-" At this point Andrea and Temussia smiled whilst Artemis glared at the table. "but I have to have a meeting with Oceanus to end a stupid war, sort out a peace treaty, negotiate a few things, and draw up some territorial boundaries." Percy retorted.

"So just another day of the week?" Temussia asked whilst Percy simply nodded before leaving fully.

He walked out on to the deck and felt instantly uncomfortable. They were over ocean, that much he could sense but everything felt off. Everything around the Argo was fog that stretched for miles and blanketed the sky. It should just be another normal day with such weather but something just felt wrong, the air was thick with the smell of ozone and a sense of claustrophobia set in. He blinked several times to settle his heartbeat before walking over to Chrysaor and Oceanus who were sat down on a table playing poker.

"Mind if I join you two?" He asked calmly and the pair looked at him.

"Please do Lord Perseus." Oceanus spoke respectfully.

"There is no need to call me a lord, just Percy will be fine." Percy replied as he pulled a seat next to the Titan. Chrysaor smirked but had stayed quiet. A bunch of poker chips and a drink had appeared given to him by his brother.

"So Percy, when shall we talk business and politics?" Oceanus questioned as he looked at his cards.

"You see Oceanus, I rather hate formalities as you may have guessed, and today is just not the day for it, however, every hand you win, I answer a question on what ever you want regarding your petty war with my father, and i'll do the same." Percy replied as he looked at his cards.

A 9 of diamonds and a jack of clubs. Oceanus put in the small bind of ten and he put in the big bind of 20 whilst he stared at Chrysaor. Chrysaor matched the big bind and so did Oceanus.

"Check."

The first three cards came out and Percy internally smirked but kept a cool composure on the outside. A ten of spades, an eight of hearts and a queen of diamonds game out. He had a straight, he looked at Oceanus who smirked at the Queen. Chrysaor looked at the two who were staring at each other calmly.

"I raise to 50." Chrysaor spoke as he threw more chips into the pot. Oceanus kept silent matching Chrysaor's composure. Instead of folding his threw in the same amount of chips and so did Percy.

The next card came out, a 2 of clubs. Percy looked over to the two men on the table, Chrysaor folded and Oceanus broke composure and let off a small smirk. Percy made a mental note of it, assuming that Oceanus had another 2.

Oceanus looked up at Percy, said check, and Percy simply done the same. Chrysaor put out the next card and it was a 3 of hearts. "I raise to 200." Oceanus spoke out. Percy smirked and chucked in 2, 100 chips.

"Right you two, cards, and ." Chrysaor spoke, knowing that Percy had won by the look in his eyes.

"I have two pairs Percy, queens and two's." Oceanus grinned whilst Percy let off a sly smile.

"I have a straight-" Percy smiled. "So Oceanus, I have two questions, and a deal that I would like to propose."

"I'm listening." Oceanus spoke quietly, his eyes slightly slanting in suspicion.

"Well first of all, I want to know why you still wage war when there's no point. Not only are you facing off against my father and his army, but you face off against third parties such as Chrysaor and myself. You should have stopped at the end of the Titan War but you continued fighting." Percy spoke with a little venom in his words.

"It is true that the conditions of this war has changed in recent times, and facing off a war on two fronts is not good for my people, and with you now becoming The Lord of Dragons, i'm wanting a peace treaty as quick as possible. I continued fighting, because I want a secured area for my people, and directly fighting Poseidon is the only way for my people and I to secure that." Oceanus spoke solemnly.

"Of course, that's rather respectable of you. Now, the business question. Whats your thoughts on the North Sea, extending north to the North Pole?" Percy spoke.

"Its a deadzone region, under Poseidon's control but very few settlements or key areas there, why?" Oceanus replied.

"My father has direct control of the Pacific and the Atlantic, Chrysaor patrols the Mediterranean keeping a form of control there. Triton controls most of the ocean around the Asian continent. The only deadzone regions are in the Northern Circle, and I have control of the bering sea, and Alaskan coast. That region I previously questioned you on, is large enough to support your people in all aspects other than war, and is thus the best region I am willing to secure for you and give you ownership of. But of course there will have to be a treaty before such a thing happens." Percy replied calmly.

Before Oceanus had the chance to open his mouth, a bolt of lightening struck the ship, pieces of wood exploded off from the force alone, and black char marks littered the deck. The boom of thunder echoed in everyones ears. Sirens broke out from the PA system, and Leo's voice began shouting out. "Everyone all hands on deck, we have a large monster at our 9 o'clock. Does anyone have visuals!"

Percy looked around trying to find whatever it was that was ready to attack them, but the thick fog stopped any visibility meters away from ones face. His senses went haywire. Everything was feeling off, he was hearing the flapping of wings but to hear such a thing the monster would have to be in front of him, yet all he could see was a wispy blanket of white. His hairs stood on end and the smell of ozone thickened.

"DUCK!" He roared over the powerful winds that began to pick up. Oceanus and Chrysaor had done so in the nick of time, as yet another powerful bolt of lightening smashed into the ship, damaging the hull and electrical equipment. Another sonic boom of thunder was created and Percy began feeling sick from claustrophobia and the ringing in his ears.

"WHAT IN DAMNED TARTARUS ARE WE FACING!" Chrysaor roared in anger.

At this moment the group from downstairs finally arrived and Jason shouted a reply. "I don't know! It has immense control over the air, i'm unable to use most my powers. All I can do at this moment is attempt to stop those lightening strikes!"

"Artemis, Temussia, Hecate, can you sense something?" Chrysaor asked as rain began to thunder down.

"No I can't! There seems to be some sort of magical interference stopping me from locating or identifying the beast!" Artemis shouted over the pounding rain.

"I'm having similar issues, but I can tell that it's not Greek or Roman thats for sure!" Temussia replied.

As the group descended into a chaos of shouting and arguing Percy walked over the side unnoticed. A thunderous bird cry echoed around the ship and a dark body zoomed passed. Its the thunder bird, a being of Native American culture known for its control of the sky and lightening. An as another angered cry echoes around them a bolt of lightening flashed right at wear Percy was standing.

 _Location: Unknown._

 _? Point of View_

"You have failed me my daughter." A serene voice spoke out, lightly echoing n the cave alongside the patter of water drops.

"I am sorry my mother, he should have died but had somehow survived-" A feminine voice replied. It came from a slight figure kneeled in front of a lean but evidently powerful women.

"That was your third attempt was it not; yet that boy still has the audacity to live through everything we throw at him. Who caused the dragon to attack him, I want their head separated from their body. " The women spoke, anger intertwined with her words.

"Nobody milady. The dragon was an independent played, he had no knowledge of what we were doing." Another voice spoke out. A third female entered the room and she analysed the situation with cold coffee brown eyes.

"Then that Dragon could have easily been an ally, why was I not informed?" The oldest women seethed.

As the coffee brown eyed girl began to speak the kneeled figure interrupted. "Mother, the dragon is to honourable as a warrior. He would not have joined our cause and may have gone as far to inform Perseus of what is going down."

"I want Perseus dead. He is gaining to much power and shall become disastrous to our plans -"

"It is okay my lady-" The coffee brown eyed girl started. "- I have sent the thunderbird to attack the ship known as the Argo III, should it fail I have a full assault awaiting them at the island."

"We have six hours until Apollo fades, and then 24 hours after that until we have won. If everything fails, they can not know what the final plan is. If any of you two get captured, tortured, harmed, you will do best to remain quiet." The eldest women finished by standing up.

She let of a small glare at the two women, her midnight black eyes swirled like a vortex in annoyance. "Remove the pest that is Jackson and there shall be rewards for you, now exist my presence, I have much to discuss with others.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. It looks like Percy x Temussia is the popular couple pick and one that I think would be good as well. However i'm gonna write a few more chapters before anything serious between the two happens. At the moment i'm halfway through the 15th chapter so expect the 14th to come halfway through the week. (I like to have two chapters at any one time done.)_**

 ** _Chapter get darker from here and we soon learn more about Percy's past, and the reason for all his drinking problems and hatred towards the 15th of a month. So below i'm quickly gonna go over every review and make a wee comment on it._**

 ** _Plymethewill: I am absolutely loving the game finished up and the DLC is just so much fun it was worth it._**

 ** _Shipitsohard: I don't see the point of Annabeths boyfriend being evil, a find it as a cop-out move and I actually think they work well, in a couple chapter i'm gonna have a call between the two just to develop his character a little bit. And I see you want Pertemis._**

 ** _Guest: You're not being a nit-picky flamer. I may have not made it clear but his birthday is the 18th but so much crap has happened on the 15th that he chooses to ignore his birthday that is three days later. Also thanks for the rest of your review! I've hopefully developed myself as a better writer from when I started the original and adding all these undercurrents, the character development, the turns and plot twists are making it better in the long run. We are definitely going to see his past in Tartarus AND we may see him go back there if one of my current ideas make it into the book._**

 ** _VCRx: How's it going man, thanks for your review and it's a great feeling having chapters prepared and organised, but losing my original chapter 10 fucked me up for a bit. But at least the one I did post kicked the chapter out the water. And oooh a pertemis fan shipping Permussia as you call it. Interesting._**

 ** _Omega: My man, is there a chapter you haven't reviewed yet? So you're shipping Percy X Temussia as well I see. You're gonna like the next two chapter ;) Wink wink._**

 ** _But anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you're new follow and favourite. If you could leave a review it would be amazing, I love to know peoples thoughts on how the chapters go as it tells me where its going good or bad etc._**

 ** _Stay awesome folks, ~Admeto_**

 ** _P.S. Little teaser from next chapter but isn't a direct quote, thought i'd annoy a few people ;)_**

 ** _Next Chapter Teaser_**

 ** _"Temussia, Temussia, wake up, you've got to wake up." His voice cried out in heartbroken panic._**

 ** _"NOOOOOO!" He roared, as his form changed..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 14: Fading.**

 _Location: The Argo III, Upper Decking._

 _Nobody's Point of View_

Percy was expecting millions of jules of electricity to flow through his veins, and the millions of amperes to kill him instantly. Yet it never came. There was a somber silence that set as the flash died. Then he noticed why. Temussia had dived in the path of the bolt and saved his life, and at his feet her unconscious body laid.

"No, no, no, no, no ,no1" Percy cried out in anguish.

"Temussia, you can't-" Percy paused as a sob hitched in his throat. "Temussia, Temussia." He began shouting, shaking her body in hopes to wake up. His body began getting soaked under the rain as he stopped caring to protect himself from the elements.

"No, this can't happen Temussia. You can't die you're immortal, you can't, go. Temussia, Temussia." Percy began panicking with tears flowing down his eyes. Everyone watched on, Andrea and Chrysaor looking ready to join him with tears of their own. Temussia body looked paler than a ghost, and looked as if it were to fade at the slightest touch.

Percy roared out in heartbreak, and his body began shapeshifting radically. In his place was no longer a heartbroken man, but instead a mighty dragon. It was the same size as Draco, yet its aura held much more power. It's crescent moon eyes turned to where the thunderbird floated effortlessly watching them. A mighty roar erupted from the dragons throat and with a mighty flap of its wings the dragon was in the air, darting after the Native American Beast,

The dragon zoomed closer and closer to the thunderbird and the crew was unable to do anything other than watch. The dragon roared out in anger which echoed amongst everyones ears. It was clear that this was no longer Percy acting, but an angered and animalistic being willing to destroy the thunderbird for revenge. As some watched on, others went over to Temussia, doing everything they can to help her and stop her from fading.

Flames danced out in the sky, with thick black smoke plumes floating above the action. Arcs of lightening danced around the two flying being as they pecked, bite, and clawed each other's bodies. The thunderbird zipped closer to Percy, attempting to rip apart his stomach but was stopped by a strong pummelling punch from the giant draconian wing. The thunderbird flew high in the sky, narrowly escaping a close attack at its wing. But as it turned to face its opponent an eruption of flames covered its vision, melting away its corneas an eyeballs. The thunderbird acted in panic, flying off to nearby land to escape its brutal enemy. As it landed its body collapsed under itself, and an immense weight crushed its back.

"You-u think, t-that I will a-allow you to escape!" The dragon laughed out in garbled words. Percy grabbed one of the Thunderbirds wings and tore it off the beasts body. As the ruby red liquid pooled on the sea rocks Percy spoke again.

"It is unfortunate, t-that I cannot see the light f-fade from your eyes. But the crunch from every bone in your body crushing collectively will be just as pleasing." Once he finished speaking the bird was thrown into the air, before being dragged down just as quick, its body smashing against the rocks.

This was done several times. Each time, the crunching of bones and crushing of cartilage rang in the Dragons ears. Once it grew bored it ripped the birds skull right off of its neck before releasing jet, after jet of flames destroying what was left of the body.

 _Location: Kodiak Island, Alaska._

 _Percy's Point of View._

Percy'd body morphed yet again, and in the dragons place stood the distraught man. He finally snapped, years of repressed anger and rage all released at once, and all he could remember from the fight was red. The red of anger when it clouds your vision, and the red of blood. He didn't act like him, it was as if the dragon, that beast, was another being entirely. A monster inside him, always waiting to be released to sate its bloodthirsty. "So that's what the great Hero of Olympus becomes then? Is this your fucking plan fates, first Lana. Now Temussia. WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PLAN FOR ME" He roared out. Pure venom tainting every word.

He was ready to shout out a million more curse but fell to his knees. "What have I done to deserve this, I just want one year in my life where I don't have to deal with this. Why do you hate me so much!" Percy shouted out, tears streaming on his face.

As he began to collect himself to stand ad curse the world a colossal shadow enclosed the rocky beach. He turned round and saw that the Argo III had caught up, and he deducted that he must have ended up on Kodiak Island, as it was the only possible place he could be. He wiped away the tears on his face and sighed loudly as he tried to collect himself. His mind entered immediate panic, the last he saw of Temussia was when she was on the edge of fading, and her body was damaged extensively, she didn't even have the chance to go peacefully, and he didn't even stay to see her go. He looked at the doors of the Argo as they began opening the second they touched sand.

His breath hitched at the light glint of red hair he saw in the group. He ignored everyone and crushed Temussia in a hug. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Temussia hugged him back. The group moved on leaving the pair at the ship, as they began to trek along the sand.

"Percy i'm fine-" Temussia started before Percy cut her off.

"But you weren't, the thunderbird is by technicality a God. It could have caused you to fade. You nearly did, your aura was near enough gone. You-" Percy shot off, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Percy, I did nearly fade. But Hecate, Oceanus, Chrysaor, and Andromada stabilised me. I'm fine, a little weak, but i'm fine okay." Temussia tried to reassure him and pulled him in a hug.

"Don't do anything like that again. I can't lose you, okay. I just can't lose you." Percy whispered as he hugged her back. They stayed there for a moment before letting go. They turned their heads to the group who were awkwardly looking away. "I guess we should join them and rescue Apollo." Percy spoke quietly.

"After this we are going to get drunk and forget that today even happened." Temussia whispered with a smirk.

Percy let off a small laugh before replying. "You know what? I think i'll like that, first rounds on me."

"It always is Perce, always is." Temussia smirked.

They walked over to the rest of the group who were looking around restlessly. They took a moment to actually glance where they were. The group beneath them was as grey pebbled beach with sand and larger rocks here and there in patches. To their right was the cold arctic waters of the Bering Sea that frothed as they broke upon the beach. On the left side was an expansive forest of green and white that grew upon the mountainside, usually at this time of year snow at that thickness was rare and it unnerved Percy. As everyone looked at the expansive forest, Percy's eyes were focused on a black raven that flew overhead, someone was watching and whoever they were, they were not going to be happy that he was alive. Andrew walked ahead slightly before lifting up a rusted piece of metal, "Guys. We're close."

The group headed forward, expecting anything to attack. An ambush, a lone enemy, even a hydra was plausible after the encounter with the thunderbird. As they continued along the side of the island the air grew colder and thicker, a sense of unease plaguing all of them. They saw it before they realised what it was. It was an entrance of sorts, and giant icicles stabbed into the air from it. It was a cave, black rock had seemed to be gouged out as machinery littered the area. As much as he understood he should remain serious a questioned had remained on Leo's tongue for several minutes.

"So you can turn into a dragon now?" He turned, addressing Percy.

"It seems so, I assume it is to do with being King of Dragons." Percy replied, beginning to contemplate the extent of his newfound powers.

"Well it may end up being useful huh. Imagine being able to call fellow dragons to your area and them fighting for you." Leo started in wonder.

"Leo that's cool and all but think of it like this. Dragons are intelligent beings and I don't think any of them would willingly fight for a human overlord now would they." Percy finished, silencing Leo.

"Well well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson. You should be dead." A voice spoke out in a deathly cold tone.

Percy turned to the source before narrowing his eyes and replying with venomous rage, "Khione."

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Whats up guys how's it been, hope you liked the chapter and that your imaginations didn't run too wild with that teaser, cough Omega, couch ;)_**

 ** _Anyway Reviews:_**

 ** _Omega: No no no no no, I did not wish to only annoy Pertemis shippers but everyone since it was unknown what would happen; AND Percy still hasn't chosen who he loves so theres that. Also damn, should be giving you the reviewer award of 2016 thats impressive._**

 ** _VCR: Good to see you enjoyed this previous chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one. Teasers are fun, i'm definitly doing it again and have a plan to do so, maybe through everyone through hoops you know._**

 ** _Anyway guys, You need to start guessing who the girl in the video in chapter 8 is. She is much more important than you expect, and she is a new character to this story, she wasn't in the original so hopefully the big reveal comes soon, tis important. But seriously she is a very important character for a backstory and those who can guess will really surprise me._**

 ** _Today's shoutout is to VCRx for his amazing work with Josh the Pleb and his own stories. And Omega for being one of the strongest supporters of this story, yous two are just awesome._**

 ** _Please review your thoughts on the chapter and what you thought about it; the next chapter shall arrive some point next week, there will be a poll on my page as to whether or not you want a separate story on the ten years where Percy was gone and what he done. If you're new follow and favourite, i'm always working to bring out new chapters. PM me if you have any questions._**

 ** _Stay awesome folks, ~Admeto_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 15: Gold & Poison**

 _Location: The Ice Cave, Kodiak Island, Alaska._

 _Percy's Point of View_

Percy glared at the young women in front of him. She had an athletic, and lithe body, and was roughly 5 foot and 9 inches tall. She had unnaturally pale skin as white as fresh snow, and was wearing tight fighting hunting gear that was snug on her skin, on her back was a crossbow that was white and grey with numerous bolts ready to be fired. Her coffee brown eyes looked into Percy's dracanoid ones and her lips tugged into a grin.

"I see you finally made some friends Percy, I was wondering why you stopped hanging out in Canada." Her icy cold voice smirked out.

"Ah yes, I too always wonder why I would even think of leaving Canada. I mean it surely wasn't your old man or brothers. So who could it have been?" Percy retorted sarcastically.

"Aww babe, why do you always have to be like that." Khione replied, faking upset whilst Temussia and Artemis glared at her.

Percy stepped closer and glared at her. "If I remember correctly had I not reject every one of your advancements?"

"Unfortunately I do remember, but oh how it made me want you even more." Khione replied quietly. "You better not have forgotten my promise Percy,"

"Oh I haven't Khione but-" Percy paused and within the blink of an eye a black knife was held against her pristine white throat. "You, are going to tell me where Apollo is." He whispered in a deadly tone.

"You know exactly where he is Percy, yet you're never going to reach him. After all; that knife in your gut stops you from healing oh mighty King of Dragons." Khione replied with a murderous smirk before disappearing in a pillar of ice.

"Oh that little bitch!" Percy shouted out.

"Percy are you okay." Artemis and Temussia shouted out as they rushed to him.

"I'll be fine if you go and get Apollo, he's going to be down at the bottom of the cave. If Oceanus stays by my side anything that attacks will be reduced to ash. I'll be fine, just go." Percy seethed through his teeth. He looked down and saw red blood with golden droplets slowly pour out.

"Uncle Perce are you sure? That injury, its serious." Andromada spoke out in worry.

"I'm fine Andromada, just go get Apollo okay." Percy replied quietly.

"Andromada. We'll be right back to save Percy I promise." Temussia spoke out calmly, but worry was evident in her eyes.

Everyone calmly trekked into the ice cave being led by Temussia, who looked prepared to kill anything that attacked. Percy looked over to Oceanus who was staring at the sky. Percy sighed waiting for Oceanus to be a bearer of bad news.

"Well Perseus, it seems that Khione has sent a battalion of gryphons and anemoi thuellai to finish us." Oceanus spoke out as he analysed the horde. 10 gryphons and 20 Anemoi, a pathetic amount for two immortals.

"Well then Oceanus lets fight these bastards." Percy smirked as he twirled the black knife in his hands.

Oceanus glared at the beasts and attacked, water jets flew from the ocean and attacked the gryphons out of the sky. As they fell Percy reacted instantly, it became a fame of whack a mole. Oceanus knocks a gryphon out of the sky, and Percy turned it into mince meat. One of the gryphons dodged the arcs of water an attacked Oceanus directly. The titans focus snapped and he ducked under the swoop of a golden wing; Percy turned to see what the issue was and was attacked from behind. An anemoi had taken the form of a horse and attempted to trample him from behind.

Percy seethed in pain as arcs of electricity flowed through him. "You fucking, bastard." He grunted out before slicing forward. The horses form changed and an eagle took its place, flying under the blade effortlessly. It turned to attack but was slashed out of the sky by Oceanus. Percy turned to the titan before throwing his knife with as much force as he could. Killing a gryphon inches away from Oceanus, bathing him in a shower of gold. Percy walked over to where the knife landed and stood back to back with Oceanus. 1 Gryphon and 8 Anemoi were left.

"Snipe them out of the sky with water again and we'll kill them." Percy whispered.

"It won't work, the anemoi thuellai can change form and it will miss them." Oceanus replied.

"For fucks sake. Cover me, i'm gonna attempt to use my powers." Percy spoke out in haste before kneeling to the ground.

Oceanus dodged an attack from an Anemoi and slashed at another one that attempted an attack. Five minutes of slashes, dodges, rolling, and stabbing passed yet Percy was still keeled over. Five anemoi were left and before Oceanus could attack the sky was filled with a brilliant flash. An arc of flames circled Percy before exploding into the sky evaporating the last of the monsters that attempted to attack them. Percy slumped up against a column of ice and looked up at the sky. He moved his hand to where his knife found was and his fingers were drenched in his blood.

"Percy, are you okay?" Oceanus questioned kneeling beside him.

"I will be fine Oceanus, as long as Apollo gets here. I'm gonna rest okay. I need to get some sleep. Just watch over, until the group returns." Percy spoke out quietly before closing his eyes to sleep.

Oceanus sight before sitting beside the king of dragons and held his sword ready for a fight.

 _Artemis' Point of View._

 _Location: The Ice Cave, Kodiak Island, Alaska._

The tunnel that bore its way through the mountain was as cold as the arctic north of Alaska. Ice crystals jutted out at all angles at all sides and glinted under the orange firelight that came from Leo's hand. The group continued walking calmly and were prepared for a fight the second it were to come. Artemis and Temussia led the group, Artemis held her silver bow and a knife in her left hand with a notched arrow in her right one. Temussia held a bronze short-sword in her left hand and the fingers of her right caressed the hilt of a knife.

The path began turning to the left and the icicles that hung above them dripped under a warm heat that came from an orange glow fifteen feet away. The group continued walking and the small path they had been following turned into a huge crevasse; it was as if they were in a giant throne room due to how flat the ground was below them. As they entered a powerful snowstorm whipped around them and piercing voice rang out in the wind. The white of ice and snow blinded everyone leaving Chrysaor and Hecate with no choice over than to do everything they could, to reduce the sheer force of the storm. As the two become preoccupied Temussia shot off, attacking Khione in a fury of swipes and arcs in unadulterated rage. Artemis, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason attacked a group of ice golems whilst Andromada led the fight against the Nemean Lion. Apollo was at the far back of the room, his entire body chained to rock and his figure looking like it were nearing death.

 _Third Person Point of View_

Andromada rolled under the body of the Nemean Lion, narrowly dodging the powerful golden paws of the enraged beast. She turned to face the Lion and arrow after arrow shot by the huntresses bounced harmlessly off of the golden fur. As the Lion's attention was now focused on Thalia and Phoebe, Andromada took the opportunity and climbed up on to the beast back. The Lion let loose an angry roar and attacked the two who continued to shoot arrows. They dodged at the last second and the giant beast smashed into the rocky wall. Andrea took out her knife and stabbed it into one of the brown eyes of the glaring lion. The lion reacted in an outburst of fury smashing against the rocky walls. Andrea slumped up against the wall and spluttered blood as she coughed. She took a second to collect herself but was yet again smashed against the rocks, her vision was blinded by golden fur and the crunching of her ribs rang in her ears. The beast roared again and suddenly dissolved into a pile of golden dust. Phoebe, Thalia, and Chrysaor ran over to check on to her and the snow storm began to pick up yet again.

"Andrea are you okay?" Chrysoar shouted in worry.

"Dad, i'll be fine, just help everyone else." Andrea seethed out through her teeth.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay by your side?" Thalia questioned.

"I said i'll be fine. Go help everyone else." Andrea repeated annoyed.

Thalia smirked at how Andrea was just as stubborn as a younger Percy. "Look Chrysaor, she's clearly capable so lets just help everyone else okay." Thalia spoke calmly.

"Dad i'm fine, go." Andrea reassured him.

Chrysaor, Thalia, and Phoebe joined the rest of the group who continued to fight the battalion of ice golems. As ice golem after ice golem shattered the fight between Khione and Temussia became more and more furious. Khione fought using two curved knives made of a light blue ice, and Temussia thought with a black hunting knife gifted to her from Percy.

"Oh i'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb Temussia." Khiones cold voice echoed around the chasm.

"Trust me bitch, you're going to be the one getting ripped apart here." Temussia replied before changing her form.

Temussia was no longer in her human form, but instead changed to her symbol the red fox. She pounced at the pale white goddess and slashed with her claws. Red marks appeared up along Khione's left arm and blood began to taint her brilliant white skin. Temussia growled and Khione smirked. Ice spikes appeared all around the fox and cut through air like bullets. Several of them became jammed into Temussia's back. Temussia pounced again but was slammed into the ground by Khione; the red fox clawed at the goddess' face causing a cascade of blood to flow. Temussia chomped down on Khione's shoulder and the snow goddess screeched out in pain. Temussia changed form yet again and punched her square in the jaw, knocking her out.

"Percy always said you weren't much of a fighter, didn't know you where that much of a joke." Temussia muttered in annoyance. The storm had completely died out now and Hecate came over to Temussia's side. Hecate conjured celestial bronze chains and tied Khione down. Artemis ran over to Apollo and destroyed the chains that were wrapped around him.

"Apollo, are you okay?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes I am Arty. Yes I am." Apollo replied with a weak smile.

"This is the only time I shall let you off with calling me that, next time, you get a quiver in your ass." Artemis replied with a smile, looking relieved that her brother is fine.

"Hey Apollo, it's been a while." Andrea called out in a faint breathe.

"Oh shit Andrea, you're injured." Apollo spoke out in a panic. Andrea was quickly bathed in a rich golden light. Andrea stretched and felt relieved when there was no pain from her ribs.

"Thanks Apollo." Andrea spoke out with a smile.

"No problem lil champion; but wheres Perce, thought he would have helped find me?" Apollo questioned with a sad look on his face.

"He's at the entrance of the cave, but he's injured gravely, we need to get him now." Andrea panicked and everyone was blinded in a green flash, teleporting them to where Perseus and Oceanus were.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Quick shoutout to Omega, Fawnfeather, VCR, and Atdown, thanks for your reviews. I'm not going to spoil much of the next chapter other than a bunch of important stuff happens, and parts of Percy's past is revealed._**

 ** _Anyway, follow and favourite if you're new, and don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter._**

 ** _Peace, ~Admeto_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Perseus Jackson: A Hero Once Broken.**

 **Chapter 16: Why Temussia and Percy broke up...**

 _Location: Kodiak Island, Alaska._

 _Percy's Point of View._

A bright golden flash blinded Percy and Oceanus and they prepared themselves for a fight. As the flash died down a warm voice spoke out. "Now now Perce, you not gonna say hi to an old friend."

Percy grinned at hearing the voice knowing exactly who it was. "Well hello Apollo, whats it been, a couple months now?" He spoke out sarcastically.

"Eh maybe a year or so, I believe it was the ghost sickness incident." Apollo mused falsifying his wonder.

"Ah yeah, that... wasn't fun." Percy replied as his eyes widened with realisation.

"You suffered through ghost sickness?" Nico questioned in worry.

"Yeah that was a shit time, but sunshine, I have a knife in my gut you gonna help or..." Percy deadpanned.

"Oh shit of course Perce." Apollo panicked, running over to the demigod before covering his body in a golden light.

Percy stood up and audibly cracked his neck. "Oh that felt good." Percy whispered.

Percy turned to look at the large group before glaring at the goddess of snow. She looked more wearied now then when she was at the Boreas Palace. Her hair had went from a pure white to being marred with greys, her cold brown coffee eyes looked aged with stress and fear, and she did not hold her elite aura anymore, but one of a fighter. He looked her over once again and saw the the edges of a tattoo on her neck. The raven tattoo that she had on her neck was the same tattoo he had on his pectoral, a tattoo only given out by the House of Erebus...

Percy was uncomfortable with the silence that began to set, he knew Temussia had noticed it and would have the same thoughts that were racing through his head. He glared at Khione and felt himself shut off to the group. He sighed loudly in anger before choosing his words carefully. "Let's just get to the Argo and we'll organise ourselves from there."

Percy picked up face and was about 30 feet ahead of everyone else, escaping any possibility of conversation, he fiddled with an onyx ring in his hand and kept looking ahead. 'Erebus wouldn't betray you Perseus, there must be a million reasons as to why Khione has a raven tattoo. But then again, why a raven tattoo, the one symbol of Erebus that is tattoo'd on himself." He slightly glanced back and saw Temussia picking up pace and catching up.

"Perce, you okay? You look like somethings wrong?" Temussia asked confused.

"I'll tell you in the Argo, I don't want anyone overhearing us." Percy replied calmly.

"Okay... is it serious?" Temussia whispered.

"Yes, now. Lets change the discussion to something else." Percy whispered back.

"Whats your plans after all of this? So much has changed in 24 hours it's impossible for you to return to seclusion." Temussia asked.

Percy sighed not knowing how to truly answer. "I don't know Tem, I don't know. I have to consult with the fates, i'm now a 'god' so I have those duties, i'll have to prepare myself for so much I just don't know. But. I want to visit Amelia's grave, its been too long since the last time." Percy finished with his voice as faint as the flap of a butterfly's wings.

Temussia nodded in understanding feeling tears brim her eyes. "Percy-"

"Tem, its fine." Percy interrupted with tears also brimming his eyes. "You don't have to ask if you can come, she loved you just as much and it wouldn't be right for me to stop you."

Temussia pulled him into a quick hug and Percy felt relieved. "When we are in the midst of travelling from here to wherever we'll go okay." Temussia finished as they got to the entrance of the Argo III. The two of them walked up the oak wood plank and found themselves upon the deck. They manoeuvred themselves to the edge of the decking and were overlooking the churning grey sea, a bubbling mess of sea foam and crashing waves. Those who were following the group moved to cabins to give them peace and to have a conversation with Khione.

"It's time that I move on from her death, she passed away two years ago now. I... I can't let it continue to control who I am, she wouldn't support it." Percy whispered.

"Percy, you don't have to force yourself to move on. Grief is natural and complicated to overcome, the best remedy is acceptance and time. You've had the time, but have you accepted that it is not your fault what happened. You _need_ to accept that or it's going to haunt you forever Percy." Temussia spoke firmly.

Percy sighed sadly and felt tears reach his eyes yet again. He steeled his composure before taking a second to reply. "There... was nothing I could do was there." Percy asked.

"No there wasn't, you done everything you could and you helped her pass peacefully." Temussia begged, hoping for him to understand.

"But her murderers are still out there. They continue to breathe the air and walk the path of life that she should have." Percy replied angrily.

"If its retribution you seek Percy i'm here for you no matter what, and I will be there at your side when we end them but you can't let it control you Percy, if you do you tarnish your memory of Amelia." Temussia begged trying to bring Percy back from dark thoughts of a bloody revenge.

"You're right. We'll find them soon, we will find them." Percy replied firmly, calming down partially.

"Good, now lets go inside, its chilly out here and I am sure our hosts have a number of questions for us." Temussia replied with a small smile.

Temussia started walking off whilst Percy stared out at the ocean once more, despite wind picking up it was as if the Bering Sea chose not to move, remaining as calm as a pond on a sunny day. Percy turned and caught up with the redhead before they began to make their way down the stairs, old memories clouding his head.

 _Flashback, 5 years ago._

 _Location: Seattle, Washington State, USA,_

 _Third Person Point of View._

 _It was a bleak day in the booming metropolis. Charcoal grey clouds blanketed the sky for as far as the horizon with the furious pounding of rain smashing against the concrete jungle. Streets were littered with cars, trucks and taxis snaking their way through during the midst of a rush hour with streams of cold water funnelling into the sewers at the sides. It was late evening and street lights had just began to come on as inky darkness set in. Percy was wearing black jeans, a grey short sleeved shirt, and a military jacket protected him from the destructive weather and was on his way to a bar for a job opening. He passed a small alleyway and a familiar smell of wet cow caught his attention._

 _A young girls screams echoed the buildings and Percy shot of like a bullet. He found himself in a maze of alleyways and grew angered as to the similarity it had to the Labyrinth. He continued searching attempting to find the source of the girls screams to do whatever he could do to help. After what felt like hours of exploring which in reality was a minute, he found himself in a circular area with the dreaded minotaur. He looked around for the girls screams and saw a teenager, maybe 13 years old, cowering under the beast. Percy didn't even bother to capture the beasts attention and chose instead to directly attack it. He sprinted at full pace and stabbed a black sword into the minotaurs spinal column, showering the two in a golden shower._

 _"It's okay its okay, i'm not here to harm you. On the contrary actually i'm here to help you." Percy spoke in a rushed pace._

 _"How can I trust you, I don't know who you are, you have a sword, you killed that monster-" The girl started off in a panic._

 _"My name is Perseus Jackson, guardian of the Bering strait, champion of Hecate, and i'm a demigod, the son of Poseidon. You may be a demigod as well, or maybe a clear sighted mortal." Percy replied quickly as the rain began to pierce through his clothing, chilling him to the bones._

 _"Demigods, like the greek stories-" The girl started and percy got a look of her. She had tanned skin, Mediterranean in colour, Olive green eyes, a splash of freckles around her cheeks, and dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail._

 _"Yes exactly like that. All of those greek and roman myths you've heard about are real, that monster, was the Minotaur in the legend of Theseus. Now, I don't think you're a demigod, but instead a mortal who can see through the mist, which before you ask is a magical veil that stops mortals from seeing monsters and gods. You however can see all that, making you at danger of being attacked. I want to help you, come with me to my apartment and i'll explain everything else there. Now may I ask what your name is?" Percy inquired at the girl who's eyes widened in shock and wonder._

 _"I'm Amelia Stevenson, and I don't think I could thank you enough." Amelia replied, shock rife through her words."_

 _Flashback End._

"You look happy Perce, what you thinking about?" Temussia asked breaking Percy out of his thoughts.

"Thinking about the day I met Amelia, who knew that scared, panicking teenager would change so much in my life." Percy replied with a smile.

"I remember her birthday gift for you three years ago." Temussia started, hoping to drift the conversation to more happy memories.

"Ah yes, at the age of 25 I became the legal parent of a 15 year old. I didn't even know what I want and she made that day one of the best ever. She was always calling me a grumpy old man when I was getting her in trouble." Percy reminisced with a warm smile.

Temussia laughed as she replied. "Well Percy she isn't wrong, you were quite grumpy and you are definitely and old man, you even have greys in your hair."

Percy let loose a boisterous laugh which brought a calm smile to Temussia's face. They continued walking down the hall and found themselves at the meeting room. Percy took a few breaths to calm down before they entered though the door. As they entered he instantly steeled and gave a glare to the tied down snow goddess.

"So before I have a private meeting with Khione does anyone have anything to share or ask."Percy asked, becoming increasingly angry and annoyed to his confusion.

"Why are you and Khione close?" Artemis asked with a glare.

"I am not close with that bitch, her father however, I am close with. I decided I needed to learn how to control ice to a larger extent then what I could, so I decided to visit the house of Boreas to be trained, shockingly he allowed it, training me as if I was a son to him teaching me everything I needed to know and more. That was just after the moth-man incident and not long before I found myself in Uncompahgre national park. She wanted me as a lover and I refused,, she didn't like that attempted to force me into it, I stopped her, yada yada yada." Percy replied with his own glare.

 _The Argo II, Kodiak Island, Alaska._

 _Artemis' Point of View_

"Oh but trust me Artemis, this boy is one amazing kisser, I would love to know what he was like at night." Khione sneered with an evil glint in her eye. Her words bringing a sense of uncomfortableness to Artemis.

"If I remember correctly you demented bitch didn't you have to force yourself on him during the night in his private bedroom, are you that upset you couldn't bed him that you have to gloat about sexual assault." Temussia started with a glare at Khione, after a few seconds of silence a gag had found itself around her mouth.

"Right before anyone asks, i'm not talking about the ghost sickness so don't bother Nico." Percy spoke with a glare at the son of Hades

"Okay Percy what the fuck is wrong with you. You've been a dick to Artemis, since we've seen each other, you've said less words than Leo DiCaprio did in the revenant. And you're treating your cousin like shit." Thalia snapped in fury.

"I'm not an idiot Thalia, i knew he was going to ask about my experience with ghost sickness, how I survived it, and what I hallucinated. And Tartarus, fucking Tartarus would be a watered down version of the personal hell that damned illness creates. Live my life these past ten years and you would be worse off than I am-" Percy seethed in rage.

"Are you calling me weak Jackson." Thalia started in anger before being interrupted.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Apollo roared in anger. "Percy, Temussia, you stay here, we didn't find out anything from Khione but I am sure you can. Everyone else go to another room for the time being and discuss something. Sister, hunters, a word." Apollo finished forcing everyone out of the room.

Percy turned to the snow goddess, before throwing a powerful right cross against her face. "Now Khione, we are going to talk."

 _Lower Deck, Argo II, Kodiak Island, Alaska._

 _Artemis' Point Of View._

They small group had been taken into a small library styled room by Apollo who was angry and confused for a number of reasons. Before he could start in fury Thalia broke the silence.

"What happened between you and Percy. Nothing keeps him pissed that long so what in the name of Hades happened. What happened the last time yous met each other."

Artemis sighed. She had hoped that she would never be interrogated with that question and was beginning to think of any answer that could allow her to escape the question.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Thalia, it's something I can handle myself." Artemis replied quietly hoping to escape the topic.

"Nothing I need to worry about! Nothing I need to worry about! Let me get this clear Lady Artemis but if there's nothing to worry about why does Percy glare at you every time you speak? Why is that for the past few months you look broken when we ask about Percy? How bout you stop lying and explain the truth to us because we deserve it!" Thalia asked the questions extremely angered by Artemis' reply..

"Arty. I know that it's personal but we need to know. It's important." Apollo spoke out surprising everyone.

"As much as I hate it I agree with Apollo. We need to know." Phoebe spoke out.

 _Flashback, a year ago._

 _Great Smokey Mountains, Tennessee, USA._

 _Third Person Point Of View._

 _"It's a beautiful night tonight." Percy's deep voiced called out to Artemis._

 _It was indeed a beautiful night. The fog was laying down low like a sea and covered the trees in white. The fog seemed to bathe in the moon and seemed to give off an ethereal light that cascaded around the pair. Looking up into the sky the constellations looked as if they were smiling upon the two people. The smell of pine and dew filler the air around them and seemed to increase the beauty of the land. Off in the distance several other mountains could be seen and it showed them how large the valley went on for. About twenty feet on the right of Percy who entered the small clearing a calm creek could be seen flowing down the side of the rocky hill into the bottom of the valley. A small group of fire flies were flying around the air and it seemed to perfect the isolation of where they were._

 _"I have to say Perseus, this is an impressive place, you chose the perfect place to have a picnic." Artemis replied with a small smile, a blush faintly reaching her cheeks._

 _"I thought you would like it here, I come here with Tem at time to time to look at the skies. Thought it would be a place you would enjoy." Percy replied with a smile._

 _Artemis' smile wavered at the mention of Temussia. The only goddess Percy dated, and by how serious the relationship was, the girl who he may end up marrying. "So you think you know me?" Artemis replied cheekily, turning the conversation elsewhere._

 _"Of course not, you're an enigma. But its easy to know what a person likes, and we've known each other long enough to know what the other person likes." Percy retorted._

 _"Now we can talk all we want but dinner is getting cold." Percy started, attempting to change the conversation._

 _"Men, all you can think of is food." Artemis requited._

 _"Pffft I made your favourite so enjoy it instead of abusing me for once."_

 _It was in fact Artemis' favourite meal. Pan fried venison in a blackberry sauce with roast potatoes and asparagus. It was perfectly cooked the way she liked it. Artemis grabbed her cutlery and started to eat away just like Percy had done moments ago._

 _"I have to say fish boy you fail to disappoint." Artemis spoke breaking the silence and enjoying the look on 'fish boys' face as he choked on a bit of the venison._

 _"Did you just-" Percy started before being cut of by Artemis._

 _"-call you fish boy?" Perc nodded. " Well I did so get use to it aqua man." Artemis finished with a final blow._

 _"Okay moon beam i'll remember this." Percy answered back before laughing at Artemis' shocked expression._

 _"You know what, nope i'm gonna kill you!" Artemis shouted before jumping onto Percy._

 _The force of Artemis jumping on top of Percy caused the two to roll down the hill at high speed before hitting into a pine tree. The pair continued wrestling for a few minutes before Artemis now had Percy pinned down._

 _"Anything you want to say fish boy." Artemis asked before getting lost in Percy's sea green eyes. 'No Artemis, don't let your personal feelings take over. You are a maiden goddess, and Percy is in a relationship._

 _Percy looked up to Artemis' face in defiance. Artemis' face moved closer and closer to Percy's before she met him at the lips. For Artemis it was an amazing feeling, for Percy it felt wrong and that he was guilty of a crime. When Artemis pulled away a gasp broke their silence. They turned to the source of the noise and Percy felt his heart sink. It was Temussia._

 _Artemis panicked and flashed away in to the trees to watch what was going to happen. Temussia spoke first as tears began to flow. "We're done."_

 _"Temussia please let me explain." Percy pleaded before being shut down by the red head._

 _"No. You took her to our spot! The spot that has so much meaning: Our first kiss!_ _Our first time!_ _Our first date! Were all here! And you kissed that snake. We're done!" Temussia shouted before disappearing in a plume of red._

 _Flashback End_

"Oh god, you caused them to break up." Thalia and Phoebe spoke in shock.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey everyone sorry for the wait, i've been busy, and your going to have to continue waiting for the next one, so please follow and favourite to be updated. It's been stressful as of late but Christmas and Hogmanay has been amazing and I hope everyone else has had a great time.**

 **Big reveals this chapter, flashbacks are going to become more and more common but tell the much needed backstory. There's the story as to why Percy and Temussia broke up so hopefully I gave it justice, I may have also shared some private details as to their extent the relationship went.**

 **Please review your thoughts on this chapter, and follow and favourite if you're new here.**

 **Stay awesome folks, ~AdmetoUltor14**


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken**

 **Chapter 17:**

 _Andromada's Point of View._

 _Location: Outside Artemis' Room, The Argo III_

Andromada was shocked at what she had overheard. She had known of Uncle P's and Temussia's relationship but was never told why they broke up, and from what she was able to hear it was clear that Artemis caused the relationship to end. Andromada opened the door and glared at Artemis whilst words laced with venom escaped her open mouth.

"What the fuck did I just hear..." Andromada seethed.

"Andrea listen-" Thalia started in defence of Artemis.

"DON'T THALIA! I want to hear it from the bitch herself." Andrea roared in anger.

Artemis grew angry at the way she was being treated by the demigoddess and spoke back in anger. "I am a goddess young girl and you shall treat me like one."

"Yeah, you're meant to be the Maiden Goddess but clearly you're just another home wrecking slut. What the actual fuck is wrong with you!" Andrea retorted in hatred. "By the way he talked about you I thought you must have been a friend or something, but you ruined his life."

"Andrea stop!" Apollo shouted firmly. "I understand that you are upset but please go and take a breather, I will talk to my sister in private later."

"Fuck you Apollo, I'm not going to help this quest anymore if she continues to be here." Andrea finished as she stormed off.

 _Artemis' Point of View_

"Shes right. I am meant to be the de' facto maiden goddess yet I was the one that broke a relationship over a man I should not date." Artemis quietly spoke.

"Arty she's just upset i'll speak to her, but she's not gonna listen to me unless you speak to her yourself. I'm... disappointed in you." Apollo said quietly.

Artemis was ready to reply but caught herself from saying anything stupid. Apollo waited for a second hoping that Artemis would say something but as the silence waned on Apollo simply sighed an exited the room. He waited at the door for a second and said one last sentence that caused Artemis to grow angry.

"Percy and Temussia are perfect for each other, don't ruin them because you're starting to have cold feet over your oath."

"That fucking bastard!" Artemis seethed.

"Artemis calm down! What in the hell is your issue with Temussia." Thalia snapped.

"She won, she knew that I liked Percy, she liked him as well, and we know how that ended up. She got him and he hates me." Artemis retorted.

"And you need to move on Artemis, as you said you are the de facto maiden goddess. Have you even looked at the way Percy looks at her. He's in love with her and i'm happy for him so for Hades' sake don't bother trying. I respect you milady but you''re stepping over the line." Thalia replied with a glare.

Artemis sighed loudly and take a moment to process Thalia's anger and reasoning. Everything Thalia said was fair and as much as she hated it she was truthful, no matter how much she could hope against it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Thalia."

"It's understandable, and I believe I know why Percy is angry at you." Thalia replied calmly.

Artemis looked to Thalia with a glint of confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean, he hates me because I ruined his last relationship."

"He also hates you because you ran off and didn't defend him, it's quite obvious milady." Phoebe replied this time.

"And since that night we've only talked twice. Both times he snapped me and its because i'm a coward." Artemis spoke solemnly.

"Milady-" Thalia protested.

"I'm the coward who broke apart his relationship, left him at the gutter, and never apologised for what I had done. I ruined the one good thing of his life and ran off. I need to apologise for what I done." Artemis cut in firmly.

"Then lets go talk to Percy then." Phoebe spoke and the trio walked out the room.

 _Andromada's Point of View._

 _Argo III, Roaming the Halls._

Andromada was filled with unbridled rage and was itching to go back to that room and snap at Artemis once again. She was exploring the halls searching for anyone to rant to, anger evident in her heavy strides. Her judgement was clouded and she was raring to unleash her fury on anything. She continued walking and overheard the voices of Temussia and Hecate speaking.

"I still love him Hecate. What do I do?" Temussia' regal voice wavered with a slight fear.

"Speak to him Temussia, today has been the happiest the two of you have been for months so for the sake of my sanity make up and make out already." Hecate's warm motherly voice replied.

"Even after that night, I can't forgive what he done." Temussia started and Andromada barged in.

"He done nothing, I overheard Artemis tell her story to Apollo. Percy done nothing, but that home wrecking slut done nothing about it. And what's worse is she hid herself in the trees and overheard the whole conversation and allowed him to take the blame. You should be with him, he misses you and you miss him. So i'm begging you to talk to him." Andromada snapped and slowly grew more and more upset.

"Andromada..." Temussia spoke with a quiet voice.

"Please Tem, don't do it for myself, or Hecate. Do it for yourself and Percy because the two of you are in love and I want you two to be happy. I want my uncle who has lost nearly everything he loved to be happy so please just talk to him." Andromada replied with tears reaching her eyes.

Temussia pulled her into a tight hug and comforted her. They stayed there for a few seconds before Temussia developed the confidence to reply to the demigoddess. "I promise to, just give me time. How did the rest of Artemis' story go?"

Andromada relayed the entire story word for word and with each sentence the two goddesses grew angry. "I am going to have a word with that insolent little bitc-" Temussia started in anger.

"Don't let anger cloud your judgement Temussia. Lets go see what Percy is doing at the moment and call for a meeting on what we should do." Hecate interrupted.

"Yeah lets go do that, i'll go find dad-"

"No need Andrea, i'll find him. Tem, remember what I said." Hecate cut Andrea of yet again and gave a small look to Temussia.

Hecate disappeared in front of the two girls and left them enclosed in an awkward silence. They stayed there and prepared themselves for what could become the most dangerous shouting match on earth.

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _The Meeting Room, Argo III_

"Now Khione, since it's the two of us I will be asking questions, you will answer them, and I don't torture you. However if you don't answer me I take out my weapons and draw blood." Percy spoke with poison lacing his words.

"Well Percy i'm going to have to tell you to take out your toys because I, am not speaking." Khione replied with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm not gonna start with the tough questions Khione. How did you get Apollo." Percy asked with a glare.

"Oh that was easy Percy, he's pathetically weak." Khione retorted.

"He is an Olympian god!" Percy replied firmly.

"AND HE IS WEAK-" Before Khione could finish her reply a punch crossed her face silencing her.

"He is more powerful than you will ever be Khione, you are weak and dishonourable to the rest of the immortals." Percy replied.

"Oh we're playing rough all ready Percy." Khione replied with a smirk.

"Don't bother playing games Khione you are going to answer my questions. Who helped you capture Apollo."

"Well Percy i'm not gonna tell you a single thing."

Percy punched the ice goddess once again and walked away from the seat he was just at. He willed all his weapons to appear and thoughts circled his mind for what he was about to do next. He grabbed one of the many black knives and accepted that what he was going to do. "Khione I am giving you a final warning, Give me answers or i'll torture you."

"Go fuck yourself Jackson." Khione sneered.

Percy grabbed the knife and held it up to Khione coffee brown eyes. Khione failed to backdown and grinned maliciously. He put the blade up to Khione's cheek bone and drew blood, creating a several inch long cut stretching down to her jaw. "Who helped you attack Apollo!"

"I'm not telling you Perseus!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE KHIONE! You think I want to torture you right now." Percy begged.

"I don't care Perseus and I know you want to deep down. That primal monstrous version of you from the pit is secretly enjoying it, so let loose and torture me to hell because I will enjoy it just as much." Khione retorted with a demonic grin.

Percy grew angry at the accusation and attacked Khione in a flurry of punches, within moments her face grew bruised and bloody. Each punch came with the same question and Khione's only reply was maniacal laughter.

"Khione, I am begging you for answers, I don't want to torture you."

"Fuck you." Khione sneered.

"Fuck it, if you want me to torture you then lets do it properly. This is a .44 Smith & Wesson revolving pistol. It holds 6 bullets and I am going to put 3 into each of your knees unless you give me answers." Percy waited 5 minutes for answers but as the silence continued he knew that Khione wasn't going to speak. He moved the revolver to one of her knees and pulled the trigger thrice reducing the proud goddess to a bubbling mess.

"I can't tell you Percy-"

"You will tell me Khione!" Percy's patience had run dry and he something snapped inside of him. Khione ignored the comment and could feel the tension build in the room, she could faintly hear Percy count down from 5 to 1 and once he reached zero she could hear the thunderous bang of the gun with tendrils pain shooting through her body.

"I done it myself, I done it myself! I outsmarted Apollo and chained him as quickly as possible." Khione panted out in agony.

"Don't lie to me Khione!" I'm gonna keep at this all day until you give me answers that are true. Now the next weapon, this, is a sword, made of orthyrian silver, 200 years old, and sets your blood temperature up and up, resulting in your blood boiling away." Percy sneered.

"Percy please, I can't tell you, they'll force me into fading. Please don't-"

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOUR BULLSHIT KHIONE."

As Percy ended the sentence on Khione's name the blade was stabbed right into her leg ending with the hilt at her thigh. Khione seethed in agony and glared at the roof, feeling the tears reaching the edges of her eyes. Percy remained silent and all the sounds in her body were amplified, the slow chug of her heartbeat became louder and louder and it felt as if her veins were filled with the waters of the river styx. "Percy please..."

"If you aren't going to answer that question I have many more that you can. So allow me to ask you an easy one. Are you here in Alaska for more than just a place to weaken Apollo?" Percy questioned hatred filled in his eyes.

"Yes I am, but I can't tell you why." Khione pleaded with sad eyes.

"Well you're telling the truth this time." Percy replied and pulled the sword out of her.

"Next question Khione, you have an interesting tattoo on your shoulder. When did you get it?"

"13 months ago, it was an agreement, to-" Khione started.

"Seal the deal." Percy finished. "Who gave you that tattoo Khione."

"I can't tell you! Listen to me Percy please, they'll do worse to me." Khione begged.

"And you know what type of person I am, I would have easily promised protection but you just want to lie to me so i'm going to continue this until you give me answers. So time for retribution the tattoo, who gave you it." Percy replied angrily.

"I can't tell you!" Khione pleaded.

"Fine then Khione, this is a spear, 4 foot long, the pole is made of gold plated titanium, sourced from Tartarus, with a Diamond blade that heats its self up to over 1000 degrees. You have a hole in your leg and it needs closed up, so I am going to put gunpowder in it and light it, not only cauterising your wound but make you feel your flesh melt." Percy replied with poison lacing his words.

Percy glared at the snow goddess and carried through with what he said he would. The black gun powder from several rounds of ammunition were poured into the hole and he held the diamond blade close to the wound. "Now Khione, will you answer my question?"

"I CAN'T!" Khione screeched.

"That's not the answer I wanted..." Percy muttered and with the final word the diamond began to glow white hot igniting the gun powder in a flash. Khione screamed in agony. Percy quickly conjured ice in the lock of the door as he knew that everyone aboard the ship had heard what happened.

"I'm telling you Khione you will start giving me answers so for Gods sake WHO GAVE YOU IT." Percy roared as the heavy oak door began to bang back and forth as the rest of the crew attempted to enter.

Khione remained silent and Percy felt the anger bubble up once again. Percy glared and once again his body went into a fury. He laid punch after punch onto the goddesses snow white skin which become more purple and gold as bruising and the flow of ichor occurred. Khione spluttered and ichor began puddling on the floor.

"Percy I can't, please. Percy please..." Khione begged.

"Yes you can Khione its a simple choice as to whether or not you speak. SO SPEAK!" Percy snapped once again becoming even angrier and uncontrolled. Khione continued to cry and didn't answer him leaving him to become more uncontrolled.

Percy grabbed the spear from the ground and held it up to Khione's neck. He looked at her as if he was asking for an answer; Khione looked back with pleading eyes. Percy allowed the diamond to heat up, becoming red hot at first. Khione looked away and Percy forced the diamond against her throat and the smell of burning skin filled his sinuses. She began heaving heavily and her screams began to be unleashed into the room.

It all happened at once. The door swinging wide open with everyone seeing what had happened, Percy smashing the butt end of the spear across Khione's face; and Khione snapping finally giving the answer after an hour of hell.

"IT WAS NYX PERSEUS, IT WAS NYX, PLEASE STOP THIS."

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter, things will be getting dark from here and more action is to come. Haven't had a chance to work on extra chapters and with preliminary exams I'm not going to update for the next two weeks. I've also began a new story that already has a blurb on my page its called Diamond Eyes. Its sitting at 11,000 words for 4 chapters but that is as much as i'm going to say.**

 **If you're new follow and favourite if you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **Stay awesome, ~Admeto**


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy Jackson: A Hero Once Broken.**

 **Chapter 17: ...Blackened Spirits...**

 _Location: Hallways in the Argo III, Alaska._

 _Thalia's Point of View._

Thalia was shocked to say the least; what she heard confused her to the core and she had numerous questioned that were yet to be asked. The one questioned Thalia wanted the answer to the most was why? Why would the maiden goddess fall for a demigod male who she would be forbidden from seeing. A demigod none other than Perseus Jackson.

"What made you fall for my cousin my lady?" Thalia questioned itching to know more.

Artemis paused and her breathe hitched in her throat. An awkward silence set in and Artemis prepared herself for an answer. Artemis exhaled loudly and the words began to exit her mouth. "He wasn't like other men; he was respectful to women, he was honourable to a fault, he treated everyone kindly and he protected his family and friends. Not only was he a warrior and leader but he was a good man, and I fell for him."

Thalia nodded in understanding, but was quick to ask another question. "When did you fall for him then?"

"That night he ran into us and we offered to let him stay. He made everyone dinner and told stories at the campfire before the young ones were to go to bed. Instead of staying with us he took them all to their tents and read them a last story to get them to sleep, and I realised if I were to give up my maiden vow it would be for him. But unfortunately his crush on Temussia started because they had just met." Artemis replied with a small smile, and a reddening of her cheeks as she blushed.

They continued to share stories about Percy until they ended up outside the strong oak door of the meeting room. They waited outside unsure as to whether or not they could enter and could hear the enraged voice of Percy shout at Khione. Barely any time passed when Andrea and Temussia joined them, meeting the hunters eyes with glares. Artemis knew that Andrea had told Temussia what happened but she was sure that Percy had already told her. They had already reconciled months ago and were close, just not to the level they previously were.

"Artemis." Temussia spat with venomous disgust.

"Temussia." Artemis replied curtly.

"I heard an interesting story from Andrea. No details spared so here's what i'm gonna say, Percy deserves better than you, he doesn't deserve a coward but instead someone who will respect him." Temussia retorted with a glare.

"And you're the one to be that person, when you dumped him over a mistake that wasn't his fault." Artemis replied as her nerves steeled in anger.

"The opposite actually, I should've listened to him and what happened but I chose not to. I betrayed his trust just as much as he betrayed mine. I know you heard what I said that night but i'll say that it again, he betrayed my trust by taking you there. At least he apologised, he came to me in the middle of the night and apologised, begging for me to listen to him. So he deserves better than either of us." Temussia replied finishing the conversation with poisonous hatred.

Silence set in and Andrea was just itching to piss the hunters off, and made the mistake of muttering under her breathe. "The virgin goddess fell for an alcoholic, psychotic monster hunter who lost his virginity to her rival. Brilliant."

"What did you say demigoddess." Artemis spoke enraged.

"Oh you know what I said you bitch so don't act like you didn't hear it." Andrea replied with a murderous look.

"You dare speak ill of your uncle behind his back." Artemis replied growing angrier and angrier.

"I say what I want about my uncle because i'm the one who keeps him in check, i'm the one who is always there for him so if he has issues I call them out on it." Andrea retorted.

"And you gossip about his private life like that-" Artemis snapped.

"Just like you did Artemis! Just as you told your hunters private details of not only my uncles break up but what Temussia said. That private life you shared to people who didn't know of it!" Andrea spat.

 _Location: Argo_ _III_

 _Andrea's_ _Point_ _of_ _View_

Artemis glared but didn't say a word back knowing that she had been defeated. Andrea glared at pine floor with thousands of thoughts racing through her mind. She feared being wiped clean off the boat yet she had the guts to snap at one of the most powerful goddess of Olympus. A goddess who hunts the most powerful monsters for fun and was capable of annihilating the daughter of Pleione.

The silence was deafening and Andrea was worrying for her Uncle; he had been in the meeting room for nearly an hour now clearly shouting at Khione for answers. Everyone who was waiting outside became unnerved at the fury in Percy voice, the words were not tangible but the anger that laced his words was clear. Andrea paced back and forth wondering when everyone else would join, some moments passed and Leo's voice broke out over the PA system.

"Everyone start heading down to the entrance of the Meeting Room. Our scheduled meeting is soon to take place regarding the quest so get moving people."

It didn't take long for everyone else to start pilling in and the air quickly grew stuffy. They waited and waited but it seemed as if the door remained closed. As more and more minutes passed the shouting next door grew more rampant and eventually the screams of Khione were heard. Everyone ran to the door attempting to force it open but it seemed to be rock solid and frozen shut. They tried again and again, smashing up against the door countless times attempting to break through, and the tortured screams of Khione grew worse and worse.

The group became panicked and their attempts to smash down the door become more rapid and relentless. The sound of bodies smashing against the oak was drowned by high pitched screams.

It all happened at worse; the door smashing open, the sight of a grief stricken Uncle Percy, and the sight of a tortured Khione begging for mercy.

"IT WAS NYX PERSEUS, IT WAS NYX, PLEASE STOP THIS."

"Please say that once more..." Percy asked, his voice hoarse from the shouting.

"It was Nyx Percy, i'm sorry but it was Nyx. She's done everything to get rid of you. She's attempted assassination after assassination attempt, if you're wanting to ask anything more can I please be healed properly and i'll fully cooperate. I swear it to the styx." Khione broke with tears.

"Thank you Khione." Percy spoke glumly, and with a waive of his hand all wounds were cleaned, leaving only a puddle of blood as evidence for what we had done. "For your cooperation you're under my protection, you may go to the bathroom if you wish."

"Percy you can't-" Artemis started but was cut off by Percy's harsh glare.

"I can't what Artemis, allow her out my sight? At this moment i'm the only person on this planet willing to protect her, so Khione feel free to leave the room."

"Thank you Perseus. I'll be back as soon as possible-" Khione replied.

"No need Khione take your time." Percy finished with a small nod.

Khione quickly left the room but was glared at on her way out by Artemis and Apollo. Before they could counter Percy's idea he had already started speaking, his hoarse voice sounding gruff and damaged.

"Don't bother. Apollo, you need to go to Olympus with Mother, explain what has happened and begin organising plans for defending the camps. Jason, Piper, Leo; go to Camp Jupiter and organise defences be prepared for anything. Chrysaor, Oceanus I need you to go to Poseidon and explain our treaty. Andrea, Temussia, Andrew, Will, Thalia, Phoebe, Nico, and Artemis, we will remain here and plan accordingly. Is everyone okay with these arrangements?" Percy stated checking to make sure everyone was okay.

"Why do you need us to defend Camp Jupiter, they'll have Hazel and Frank-" Jason started.

"Because I know Nyx, she is powerful, and ruthless, if she is out for the destruction of Olympus she would destroy both camps just for leisure. So we need as much defence as possible!" Percy replied aggravated.

"Are you sure you want the two of us to go to Olympus." Hecate asked referring to her and Apollo.

"Yes mother, it will work out best that way, and together you will work better convincing the Olympians than what I could do. So please you are the only ones." Percy answered calmly.

"Of course son." Hecate replied, and in a flash Hecate, Apollo, and the Lost Hero trio were gone. Chrysaor and Oceanus were left and they stared at Percy as Chrysaor thought of a question.

"Are you sure brother? Dividing our forces like this, its not safe." Chrysaor spoke in worry.

"Yes brother I am. Today we can unite to armies and end a war before the start of another one, we need to do this." Percy replied with a sad smile.

Chrysaor simply nodded and a blue flash illuminated the room, the two beings of the Ocean were gone.

Location: Meeting Room, Argo III, Percy's House, Alaska.

Percy's Point of View.

Percy done everything he could to remain calm once he regained consciousness from his uncontrolled states, he knew he had lost control and became an entirely different person. He quickly offered protection to Khione for not only her protection but for his, hoping the group only heard that and nothing else he said. Following that he relayed his plan to the group and watched split of piece by piece but his mind was not fully there, and was wondering different thoughts. His main focus directed to the cold change he felt when questioning Khione, how he felt like he had taken a back seat in the torture but had fully enjoyed it. He was no longer him he was becoming a monster that he would kill, he was growing more and more evil with each thought. 'What if i'm a danger to everyone, what if because me everyone dies just like Amelia did.' An internal voice rationalised.

'You can't be a danger to people, your fatal flaw is loyalty.' Another voice argued but was interrupted by a third, more feminine voice.

'Yet despite your loyalty you caused her death. You should have been there straight away, you promised to be there for her and just like everything else in your life you failed. And you killed her. You may as well have murdered her yourself Jackson."

"Percy you listening?" Temussia asked in worry.

"I don't call myself Jackson."

"Percy you're not making sense." Temussia panicked.

"I don't call myself Jackson- Tem i'm being-" Percy started replied in a rush but his voice was cut off by maniacal laughter that erupted around everyone.

"He was so close at telling you about us we couldn't let him spoil the surprise..." A deathly quiet voice spoke out.

Within milliseconds of the voice finishing an inky darkness exploded into the room surrounding in a funnelling storm around the King of Dragons. Everyone was armed as quickly as possible, prepared to murder any threat. The doors had become sealed, with windows being blocked by the destroyed wood of the massive table that previously stretched the room. As light entered the room once again three figures stood in the centre and were equally prepared to fight. In the middle of the trio stood Eris; a goddess that stood at 5 foot 6 inches, and midnight black eyes that glared at the crew. In her hand a jet black spear with grey flames dancing on the tip.

To her left stood Oizys, roughly the same height and stature and held in her hands two silver daggers, with a horn of a Minotaur at the hilt of each. She was the goddess of misery, one of the daughters of Nyx and was infamous for her murderous rage capable of slaying armies and destroying city states. At Eris' right stood Apate. She was the tallest at 5 foot 8 inches and glared at everyone with venomous yellow eyes. In her hand she carried a drakon bone sword that had a green acid dripping down the teeth of the weapon.

"We've been waiting so long for the opportunity to end you all and Perseus. Now its our time, so our mother may rise and rule the world." Eris stated with pride.

"You've been inside him! How long have you done this!" Temussia roared.

"11 Months, we pushed Artemis into a situation where she would kiss Percy and ruined your relationship. He was so broken it was hilariously easy to enter his mind space. We've been waiting for so long to end him but there was never the chance. Until today." Oizys spoke curtly. "He was so miserable it was funny."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Temussia snapped and charged the minor goddesses, prepared for murder.

 **Authors** **Note**

 **Hey everyone, was bored so I decided to post the next chapter because why not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be coming out next week. I would make this AN longer but I don't have much to really say.**

 **I have taken down Child of the Sea, Assassin of the Ancients because I am revising it. The same will occur for Patron of the Betrayed at a later date.**

 **My story that I am working on at the side has reached 21,000 words, y'all are going to love it, its great and amazing. If you're interested the blurb is on my page, the story is titled Diamond Eyes and the prophecy just ugh, is perfect. It is seven chapters long but it has been great fun to write.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVOURITES, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED.**

 **It is understandable as to why some may view Percy as evil but trust me more will come to light in the future.**

 **Stay awesome everyone! Don't forget to follow and favourite if you are new. Please review your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **Bye Folks, ~AdmetoUltor14**


End file.
